The Two Gryffindors
by InfectedWalker
Summary: Cassie and Abi, two peas in a pod. But this year Abi's gaga over George which then leads Cassie to Fred. Fred/OC. Story builds up to their friendship and relationship...
1. The Train Ride In

**Alright, Hi. This is my first story that I've published. I'm quite rubbish at writing so please excuse it if you reckon it is too. I love Fred/OC stories so I decided to have a try at writing one myself. This story is likely to go slowly and work up to the relationship as they're not really friends. In five chapters that'll change and they'll have a slight friendship.**  
><strong>Um, no flames please and review if you want.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I only own my OC's. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Train Ride In<strong>

Hallelujah for empty compartments. After everything that was happening at home, I couldn't bring myself to talk to people. Mum and Dad had been arguing once again, this time it was about the bloody Ministry. It's been happening all holidays. Mum can't even restrain her self at dinner. Last night at dinner, Dad was slow at passing Mum the bowl of peas and she had a giant fit. Then she started screaming at him about 'not doing anything right' and 'being a useless father'.

I was happy to being going back to school. I loved Hogwarts and it would break my heart to actually leave. I couldn't believe it was my last year.

I looked out the window to watch the moving scenery and the clouds. It seemed to melt my worries away. I had always liked watching the sky, it kept me calm and relaxed. There was something fascinating about it and I could not put my finger on it. I hadn't changed into my robes yet, it was the start of the journey after all. It's likely I'd wait till I was near Hogsmeade to leave and put my robes on.

I swept my stupid brown fringe out of my face; it did get annoying from time to time. I hated having brown hair, I tried convincing Mum into letting me dye my hair with Muggle hair dye but this didn't work out. I got the full blown speech by Mum about 'it's what's inside that counts' and 'boys don't like girls who are fake'. Because I do care what boys think of me. I've had two boyfriends and they were both stupid. There was Terry Gillian from Hufflepuff in my third year, which was a disaster. The boy certainly didn't know what he wanted, I was the rebound. And then there was Michael Corner from Ravenclaw in my fourth year. I do not like thinking about that boy at all. I never really went for blokes that were in my house.

Oh the bravery and loyalty I must have shown by being sorted into Gryffindor. Mum was a Gryffindor and Dad was in Hufflepuff. I remember the sorting hat said "You have your Fathers kindness and generosity but your mother's determination and loyalty." I was happy to be a Gryffindor; we even have the famous Harry Potter in our house. I felt sorry for the boy; he was getting the cold shoulder from most people after the Triwizard Tournament. I believed what he was saying though.

"Cassandra, can we share your compartment? We couldn't find one" I heard a female voice say.

I turned my head to see Angelina Johnson with Lee Jordan. Of course Angelina called me Cassandra. Everyone normally calls me Cassie. I hated the name Cassandra, it sounds old and official. Only professors called me Cassandra.

"Of course" I answered. Lee sat down, lugging his trunk behind him. Angelina was still in the hallway.

"Oi! We found one" She yelled down the hallway. She also sat down next to Lee.

Angelina and Lee were in my house, they were also my year. Angelina was a Chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was a pretty good at it. Lee commentated the Quidditch matches, that boy had a hilarious sense of humor.

Before I knew two evil red-headed boys burst through the door of the compartment. Of course it was George and Fred Weasley, the twin pranksters of Hogwarts. They were also in my year and the same house. I didn't mind them so much; they could be so annoying at times. I had a feeling that they'd be with Angelina and Lee. They were all friends after all.

"Where's Abigail, Blackwell?" George said to me after sitting down next to Fred. Another name I hated to be called, Blackwell.

"She should be here any moment, Weasley." I replied and left it at that.

Abigail was my best friend, she's a full of life, happy girl. She lives in London with her mother. Her dad died when she was 8, he was the wizard of the family. That made Abigail half-blooded. Either way I loved her. She's one of those friends that understand you and has the same sense of humor as you. Abigail did get lost most of the time though.

"This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher better be brilliant, I want someone like Lupin. Shame he's a werewolf and all" Lee said to the group, he started eating his Liqourice Wand.

"I'm definitely sick of all the crappy teachers were getting." Angelina said. I couldn't agree more with her.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers were always never at Hogwarts for long. There was always something wrong with them. Lupin was our best so far but he was a werewolf. Good things never work out do they?

Abigail had burst through the door next. She swept her short blonde hair out of her face and wiped the sweat off her brow. Of course she had her trunk dragging behind her. She did everything in such a quick motion. Abigail finally relaxed when she sat next to me. Her breathing finally went back to normal. She took an inhaler out of her pocket and started taking a few puffs of that. Abigail was asthmatic and she received a lot of strange stares when she pulled out her inhaler. Not many people at Hogwarts are used to seeing an inhaler as it was commonly used in the Muggle world.

"Merlin, are you alright Abi?" I asked her, observing her roll her sleeves up

"Sorry Cass, I nearly missed the train. I've spent all this time looking for you, up and down the train." She tucked her inhaler into her pocket.

"Don't need to apologize to me Abi!" I nudged her; she smiled and nudged me back.

I felt better now that Abi was with me. It was probably her positive attitude that cheered everything up, she had that weird effect on people. She pulled out a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and started eating a few. Her face twisted into all different shapes.

"That one tasted like vomit, ew" Abi said with a small smile on her face. Abi's voice sounded a little bit Scottish, it was quite child-like and soft. "Would anyone like one?" She held out the box and had an encouraging smile on her face.

Fred and George grabbed a few, so did Angelina and Lee. I took one and popped it into my mouth, I kind of regret chewing it as it was pepper flavoured. I could tell the twins had gotten something good because they had two big grins on their faces.

"Ew! Grass flavoured" Lee said as he scratched his tongue to try and get the flavour out of his mouth. We all laughed at him. Angelina hadn't said anything about her flavour, neither did I.

Abi started a few conversations with everyone; she was the more social one out of me and her. As she talked away, I decided to look out the window again to see what changed from the time Angelina walked in with Lee.

The clouds were starting to disappear from the sky and it started to turn to night. The sunset left the sky looking pink and purple, the clouds that were left started to blend in and a few stars started to twinkle in the purple areas; I loved it when the sky did that. There was nothing really to look at out the window except for the sky. It was all fields and countryside.

I rolled my shoulders and once again moved my fringe away from my eyes so I could see properly. I really would chop it off but I don't suit anything else. Trust me I tried. Last year I tried to reinvent myself by getting a new hairstyle, the lesson is never cut your own hair. Your mother gets angry and has to fix it, and then she grounds you for two weeks. Dad just laughed when he saw it. There are some moments when I'm happy that I have magical parents.

"I'm excited for this year" Abi said enthusiastically.

"So are we, aren't we George?" Fred spoke to his twin. I had a feeling this would end in a rant.

"Of course we are. We have new products to test-"

"We're offering Galleons of course-"

"Maybe do a few tricks on Snape-"

"We have them all planned out" Fred ended their rant. And I was right, of course they would do their twin rant thing.

"I'm excited for Quidditch; I reckon we'll beat Hufflepuff this year" Angelina said confidently.

The train ride was the weirdest train rides I've ever had into Hogwarts. I had really never taken to talk to Angelina, Lee and the twins. I was always with Abi. I was quite excited for this year too even though it was my last. What I didn't know was that my new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to make everyone's life a living hell!


	2. The Welcoming Feast

**Wow,you're actually reading this... I thought you would of stopped at the first chapter. Again, I'm sorry but I'm trying a little bit to hard to make it decent instead of rubbish. Review if you please, just no flames please. Thank you. Fred and Cassandra will start talking a little bit more in the next chapter. I didn't want to rush everything you see.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Abigail and Cassandra, and probably some other OC's... Meh I don't know. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Welcoming Feast and Attempted Tricks<strong>

The Great Hall was covered in thousands of students all sitting at their tables, except for the first years who were waiting to be sorted. I loved seeing the sorting ceremonies, I don't know why but I just found them exciting.

Abi and I were sitting at Gryffindor table as were the rest of the Gryffindors; I was a little bit hungry so I really wanted the ceremony to hurry up. I noticed a lady in pink sitting next to Snape. I had never seen her in my life. She looked scary; the sight of her alone just put me off my food.

McGonagall led in the line of first years, all of them looked anxious and nervous. "Now when I say your name I would like you to step forward and sit on this stool. The Sorting Hat will be placed on your head. Once your house is decided, sit at your houses table." McGonagall had said before reading out the first name on the list.

"Riley Saunders" A black headed girl walked forward and sat on the stool. The dusty, torn hat was placed on her head. "Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat yelled. The girl smiled as she walked towards the Hufflepuff table.

I felt Abi nudge my arm. I looked at her to see her subtly point at the lady in pink. "Apparently, that was the lady at Harry's hearing. I overheard him say it just now. Looks like a down right hag to me" She whispered. I nodded my head as I observed the lady.

She must be from the Ministry then. Why was someone from the Ministry here at Hogwarts? I bet it was about You-Know-Who. Another subject Mum and Dad argued about. Was the Ministry trying to keep tabs on Hogwarts? With Dumbledore as headmaster everything was perfectly safe and fine, no need for the Ministry to be paranoid.

"Samuel Grey" an African looking boy walked up with confidence. "Slytherin!" The hat yelled. I watched the boy walk to the Slytherin table with pride and his fellow house mates welcome him with a pat on the back.

Unfortunately, this Welcoming Feast did not include the many wise words Dumbledore cared to preach. It did include the welcoming of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. No one even cared to listen to her speech.

"Thank you Dumbledore" She sat down and watched the students with rather large eyes. Abi nudged me again.

"I take back what I said on the train, Cass"

I looked at her with confusion. "About what?" I said a little louder.

"Being excited for this year, with her as our new teacher I predict its not going to be a good year" Abi looked annoyed, which was a first for her. It's a rare sight to see Abi's negative side.

Dumbledore had risen now; hopefully he was announcing that it was time to eat. I could hear my stomach rumbling. I know Abi could hear it too because she would laugh quietly at me.

"I hope that you give Professor Umbridge a warm welcome to our school. Now I know that you must be hearing certain things about Cedric Diggory and the Triwizard tournament. I am not here to brainwash you into anything. If you believe that it happened then that is fine. And if you don't then that's fine too. I do not wish to make you choose what you want to believe. To end with a greater note, I'm hungry and I know you are too. Let the feast begin" As Dumbledore sat down, the feast appeared on the table which pleased many students.

"Thank Merlin!" I said with excitement as I went to put a chicken leg on my plate.

Abi smiled at me as she watched me fill my plate. She filled her plate gently with the amount of food that suited her best. It was always the same amount.

Through the whole dinner, I could not keep my eyes of Umbridge. Something about that woman did not seem right. Of course something wasn't right! She worked for the Ministry for Merlin's sake!

Down the table, Ron Weasley was stuffing his face full of food. I've never seen a kid eat so much in my life. It amused me a little. He wasn't like his brothers at all, that was one thing I had noticed. Harry Potter looked on edge, I don't blame the kid. He looked like a little sad when Dumbledore mentioned Cedric Diggory. The stuff he's seen in his life so far would traumatize anyone, yet he was still here. He looked pretty sane as well.

"She looks like an old bat" I had a feeling I knew who Lee was talking about. He and the rest of his group of friends were sitting across from me and Abi. Except Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were sitting next to us.

"I'm surprised you have an appetite, Cassie. I feel sick just looking at her" Katie turned to me and stared at my now half empty plate.

"I'm surprised too but I'm not going let some Wicked Witch of the West control my appetite" I rudely commented, taking another bite of my mashed potatoes.

"Mama's been smoking these things called cigarettes. They're real bad in the Muggle world, yet everyone does it. I reckon Mama wants to get cancer so she can see Papa again" Abi said as she finished off the rest of her peas.

"Why does everyone do it if it's bad for you?" Angelina asked. Her eye brow rose as she tore a bit of meat off a chicken leg.

"It's all about the money, nobody cares that people die from it. It's the sad thing about the Muggle world" Abi sighed. I patted her on the back and smiled.

Everyone finished dinner sooner or later. I felt so bloated that I could never eat again. Every time I say that I won't eat too much, then I end up eating so much that I regret doing so. Abi was always fine because she had a controlled amount of food.

"Well now that we finished eating, I think it's time to send you to your common rooms. I expect you will be going straight to sleep but I know you'll be socializing till dawn about your holidays." Dumbledore had walked away and everyone stood up, rushing to the door.

I'm lucky I made it out alive without being trampled on. Hermione led the first years to the common room. Before the Fat Lady let us in, Hermione started talking to the rest of our house. "Okay this year's password is 'Mimbulus mimbletonia' please remember this" The Fat Lady let everyone into the common room. We all rushed to get in, I think a first year fell over and was nearly trampled on.

Abi and I sat next to each other by the fire place. The common room was quite noisy and was full of people. As Dumbledore expected, no one except a few people went to sleep straight away. Abi squished me into a corner, to make room for other people to sit.

Abi and I were discussing about asking the new years their blood-status. We weren't up ourselves and official about it. We just asked them politely if they were full or half empty. Normally, people don't know what were talking about. Once someone said they were empty. We smiled and said they were ones who made the cut. We were going to say the chosen ones but we didn't want them parading around the place as if they were Harry Potter. It was a tradition to ask it every year. At the end of it all, we really didn't care about blood-statuses. We cared for personality.

I looked at Abi who looked back at me. We nodded at each other and stood from our seats. We linked arms and walked over to a shy first year who was sitting by herself.

"Ello, Ello. What's your name newbie?" I said, smiling like an idiot. The child looked up at us and smiled lightly.

"Jenny" She replied quietly.

"Lovely to meet you Jenny, are you Full or Half Empty?" Abi asked.

The girl looked confused, we both smiled at each other. "Sorry?"

"My friend Cassie here is Full, but I'm Half Empty. What are you?" Abi tried to explain as much as she could with out giving it away.

"I'm ah-" Jenny couldn't finish what she was saying, two annoying voices interrupted her.

"Don't listen to these two gits-"

"They're asking if you're pure-blooded-"

"They're secretly spies from Slytherin-"

"If you give them the wrong answer, they'll tell Slytherin in their next meeting."

The girl walked away quickly. Me and Abi turned around to see Fred and George Weasley grinning. Party poopers! I glared at them; they were a little taller than Abi and I so I had to look up to glare. Great, the first years will think me and Abi are plotting against them with You-Know-Who.

"You guys ruined our fun!" Abi complained. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Before you know it we'll be burned at the stake for being accused Death Eaters!"

The twins just looked at us then turned to walk away, laughing to themselves. They can't be the only ones poking fun at the new years, that's traditionally our job.

Our mood was ruined so we left to go to our room. Abi and I shared a dorm to ourselves; it had two beds so it fitted me and her perfectly. Me and Abi talk all night and it was nice to have someone to talk to when I couldn't sleep. Everyone knew that it was our room so they backed off. In our second year, two first years tried to claim our room as theirs. Abi threatened to snap their wands if they didn't find their own room, stories went around so nobody tried to claim it ever since.

Abi and I lay in our own bed after putting on our pajamas. The lights were out and we hadn't said a thing to each other yet. I thought hard to keep my eyes semi open when Abi started talking.

"Cass, I'm worried about Mama" She rolled around in her bed to face me. I opened one eye.

"She'll be okay, Abi. Everything will turn out right."

"Hopefully she will. Do you think I'll get to play Quidditch this year instead of being a sub?" Abi was on the Quidditch team since last year but she never really got to play. She was a good Chaser, but the team had already decided its players.

"They would barmy not to let you play" My eyes were closed now; I was drifting off to sleep. I didn't want to leave Abi hanging.

"Thanks Cass. Sweet dreams"

Abi rolled over to sleep. I remember saying: "Night Night" before drifting off to sleep.


	3. I must not ask silly questions

**Wow I've been on a roll with updating and writing. It's the school holidays that's why. Thank you for actually reading this far up to the story. I know its chapter three and the story hasn't even started yet (Well it has, I'm talking about the friendship and relationship part) but it makes me happy that someone out there is reading my rubbish writing. I hope this is decent. I say that every chapter but I'm being utterly serious. Review if you would like but no flames please. Sorry if you're getting bored, I will definitely try to get a conversation going between Cassandra and Fred next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter series, my cousin would be trying to mooch more than 40 dollars off of me. I only own my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: I must not ask silly questions.<strong>

The morning started as usual, getting up at 7:30 and waltzing down to the Great Hall while I was half asleep. My hair was as tidy as I could get it and my uniform was messily put on. Abi always straightened my tie because 'It annoyed her'. Abi always wakes up and hour before me to get ready so she's always looking a lot better than me. To be honest, I never thought about the routines Abi does until now. I just ignored them, passed them off as normal.

I buttoned up my cardigan as I walked to the Great Hall with Abi, she was walking quite quickly so I had to rush every motion I did to fix my uniform. My robe made me feel like a superhero with a cape. I was tempted to run around with it tied around my neck but I didn't want to lose us house points if any of the teachers caught, plus the fact that I would look stupid.

When we walked into the Hall everyone was sitting down and eating. Abi sat down in the middle of the table and started carefully putting food onto her plate. I sat down next to her and sighed at the food.

I wasn't feeling hungry; I was more tired than anything. I was on a little bit of a down buzz. I hadn't dared tell Abi about the arguments Mum and Dad were having. It just didn't seem like the right moment and I was coping fine so I didn't need support. A little bit surprised that my Mum's owl hasn't dropped a letter at the table yet, telling me that she killed Dad over an argument about socks. It seemed quite likely that it was the case though, what's the point of arguing over the stupid little things?

"Cassie, eat. You'll be starving once we get to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Abi nudged me while she looked at her food.

Another thing I did not want to think about, Professor Umbridge. She seemed like a nasty piece of work. And I could tell that there would be plenty of homework and detentions given out. Of course the twins would get one. I'm sure we'd all poke fun at her. Hopefully we'll drive her mental and she'll leave straight away. Sounded like a plan in my books

"Cassandra Blackwell! Have a bite of my pancake now!" Abi shoved a fork with a little bit of pancake in my face. Abi never shared her food and when she said my full name she meant serious business.

I forcefully ate it and frowned. Abi was trying to look after me so I shouldn't be annoyed. "Frowning gives you wrinkles" She commented as she placed her knife and fork down on the plate. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

We walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts after breakfast. It was on the Third Floor so we took our time getting there. I could tell Abi was up to something, she wouldn't admit it though. I was a little glad that we had it first so it was over and done with for the day.

We walked in to see the class was full; Umbridge was in a revolting pink dress and cardigan. She glared at us as we walked in.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asked, her voice was sickly sweet.

Abi and I stood there in silence. "I'm Abigail and that's Cassandra" Umbridge looked up and down at us.

"Sit down, the both of you. 40 points from Gryffindor for being late" I heard a few Slytherins snigger.

We quickly sat in the desk second from the front; two books were placed in front of us. I stared at them, confused. Why did we need books?

"Now class, you won't be needing your wands at all. We will be practicing theory-"

"Why aren't we using our wands?" Alicia interrupted her. Umbridge looked unsettled.

"You will raise your hand if you have any questions in my class, Ms. Spinnet" She paused and answered the question everyone was asking themselves. "We will not be using wands as we are practicing a safer method of defense-"

"What if we ever get attacked?" A boy named Ted Baker asked. You could tell Umbridge was starting to get irritated.

"I said you will raise your hand in my class, Mr. Baker!" Umbridge said loudly. She paused to calm down and then continued to answer Ted's question. "You know your basic spells, which shall do in situations where you have to defend yourself, there's no need-" She was interrupted once again.

"Basic spells won't cut it in the real world-" Angelina argued.

"Enough!" She yelled. The whole class fell quiet. This better drive her mental enough to leave. Abi raised her hand high; she had that mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes?" Her voice turned to its sickly sweet tone again.

"Professor Umbridge, are you Full or Half Empty?" I heard a few voiced from behind me snigger. They had obviously gotten me and Abi's joke.

"Excuse me?" She looked slightly offended and confused.

"I said Professor, are you Full or Half Empty?" Abi repeated. The sound of laughter became louder. Umbridge turned scarlet. I swear you could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Enough!" She yelled again. Once everything fell quiet again she stared at Abi, who couldn't wipe the smirk off of her face.

Umbridge look through the attendance sheet and then looked back at Abi. "Ms. Spring, you will have a detention with me after supper" Umbridge seemed calm now.

For the rest of the lesson, no one spoke and we had to read this stupid book. Defensive Magical Theory it was called, seemed like the old hag had written it herself.

Through out the whole day I knew that Abi was dreading detention. She didn't regret doing it though; she was pleased that she got a few people laughing. Abi tried to eat slowly at supper.

We all sat in the common room after supper, I felt nervous for Abi. It had been an hour and she wasn't back from her detention yet.

Angelina was sitting with Lee and the twins. Alicia and Katie were sitting next to me. My eyes scanned the room for a clock. "Don't worry Cassandra, she'll be back soon" Angelina reassured me. I would have bitten her head off if I wasn't so worried.

"Alright Ange, Me and Kates are off to bed. Night everyone" Alicia and Katie walked towards the girls dormitory.

"Night!" We chorused.

Angelina, Lee, George, Fred and I were left. We were sitting next to the fire. I watched the ash fly around and the light radiating and heating the room. I leaned back in my seat, trying not to panic. I was anxious to see Abi. I just needed to calm down.

"Oi, Cassie. Do you have notes from today's Potions class?" Fred asked. I looked up to see him and George staring at me.

"Yes, why do you need them? Thought you didn't need potions to succeed in whatever the hell you're doing in your future"

The boys pretending to be offended by what I said. "You're wrong there Cassie. If we want to make new merchandise we're certainly going to need to get better at potions" George looked at his twin who also had something to say.

"We're going to own a joke shop, we've been doing mail orders forever and we thought it was time that we opened a shop." He looked back down at the piece of paper he had on his lap.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Are you going to try out for this years Quidditch team, Cassandra?" Angelina asked me. George and Fred started laughing, I glared at them.

"You're kidding Ange, right?" George laughed.

"You were in our blood flying class when we were first years, you saw what happened!"

"She fell off her broom and landed her hand right through a metal fence. I wouldn't trust her with a broom if my life depended on it!" George snorted. There was also a little smile on Lee's face that I didn't mind smacking off his face.

I frowned, that incident was not funny. It was my first time ever on a broom. I flew a bit too high and fell off. My hand landed through one of the pointy bits of the fence. Blood went everywhere and I've been scared of flying ever since. There's a massive scar on my hand from it.

"You know, I'm right here! Talk about me when my back is turned. You two know nothing about gossiping don't you?" There was a slight annoyance in my voice.

I turned to look Angelina. "Sorry no I won't be. Ever since that event happened I've been scared to fly on a broom" A roar of laughter came from the twins and Lee. I ignored them and continued speaking to Angelina "You should give Abi a chance this year; She won't stop talking about how excited she is for Quidditch"

The twins continued to laugh, Lee had quieted down now, Guess I won't have to smack him one after all. Angelina smacked the twins over the head with a book. "Guys it's not funny anymore. Just because you two a fearless gits"

Did Angelina Johnson just stand up for me? I didn't really know her that well but I was surprised. I always thought of her as someone to big for her boots because she was so well known by everyone but tonight I actually saw different. I should stop judging people I haven't even spoken too.

Abi stormed into the common room and sat next to me. Angelina, Lee and the twins paused to look at her. Something wasn't right because she was angry and everyone knew Abi to be a ray of sunshine. I looked at her with sympathy in my eyes, she tried to make eye contact with me but she kept looking away.

"What happened at the detention? Did she make you write lines?" Angelina asked Abi. Abi looked as if she was about to explode with rage.

"Oh she made me bloody write lines alright!" Abi rolled up her sleeves to reveal her bloody hand, it was still bleeding. I could see a few letters but her hand was covered in too much blood to see. She showed it to everyone. Angelina looked appalled and the twins were even more shocked. Lee didn't even have a facial expression, just wide eyes

"Holy crap!" Lee exclaimed, getting closer to her hand to get a better look.

"Her and her bloody quill! She made me write 'I will not ask silly questions' once I started writing, it started showing up on my hand. An hour and half of writing it and it became deeper and deeper. Hasn't stopped bleeding" Abi was becoming angrier than she did when she walked into the common room.

"What the Merlin! She can't get away with this, you're hand is going to scar! That's torture and Dumbledore won't stand for it!" I ranted angrily.

No one had said anything, Fred shook his head. He looked a bit angry as well.

"Come on Abi, I'm taking you to Madam Pompfrey to get it cleaned up. Do not protest! I'll drag you by your hair if you do!" I had started to calm down now but I was being serious with Abi.

She stood up voluntarily and linked her clean arm around mine. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said before leaving with Abi.

The corridors were empty and silent, the only footsteps you could hear was mine and Abi's. They echoed off the castle walls. I didn't hassle Abi about Umbridge as I could tell she didn't want to talk about it anymore. I hated that fowl excuse for a human being from that day forward. Dumbledore would be absolutely outraged and so would Professor McGonagall.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. Abi didn't say anything, she just shook her head.  
>"Do you want to tell Dumbledore? It'll get her fired" Abi didn't say anything again; she didn't even shake her head or nod. It was heart breaking to see my best friend like this.<p>

I knocked on Madam Pompfrey's office door. The woman looked up from her desk; she looked at the time on her watch then placed her eyes back onto us. "Step inside, I don't bite" She said nicely. Abi and I walked up to her; I had to speak for Abi because I knew she wouldn't speak. "Abigail got into a detention with Professor Umbridge and she did this to her" I held up Abi's hand to reveal the blood stained cuts.

Madam Pompfrey was as shocked as the rest of us. "Come along dear" She motioned to Abi. She pulled out her medical kit. I hoped Madam Pompfrey would tell Dumbledore, I hoped that old bat got she deserved.


	4. Invitation to Hogsmeade

**Thanks for reading haha. Sorry chapter 4 was slow, I've written at least 6 chapters or whatever and I had to wait till my internet was working again to upload them. Again, thanks for reading my story even though it's rubbish. Review if you must and once again no flames. To be honest I'm a little sick of saying that.**

**I don't own Harry Potter :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Invitation to Hogsmeade<strong>

Madam Pompfrey had bandaged up Abi's hand and sent us back to Gryffindor common room. That was three days ago. Bloody Umbridge was still here so I guess that Madam Pompfrey didn't tell Dumbledore. She should have told him, before someone else gets hurt. Abi had to go back every day and get her dressing and bandage changed. She chose to do it while we had Defense Against the Dark Arts then she'd go to the common room and read.

Abi was not herself. Her routine was fine and the same as it was before. She didn't have a problem with eating or sleeping or studying. It was just that she hardly talked and hardly smiled any more. I was thinking about writing to her Mum and telling her.

We were all eating in the Great Hall for Lunch. Abi was missing once again. Whenever she was missing she'd be somewhere quiet. I could never be able to find her; she was always good at hiding. I stared at the door whilst I shoved a chocolate chip cookie in my mouth, I chewed it slowly. My thoughts were interrupted by a certain pair of twins who decided that it was necessary to sit next to me.

"Ello, Ello Cassie. How are you on this fine Wednesday?" Fred asked me, a smile on his face. I waited till I had finished chewing the rest of my cookie before answering.

"Wonderful, how are you two?" My answer was sarcastic one. I wasn't wonderful, I was worried and exhausted.

"I reckon I'm alright, what about you George?" Fred was on the other side of me, he looked at George

"I'm pretty good myself, thank you for asking" George smiled at his twin. Felt a bit like a third wheel at the moment.

"So what's the point of you two being here?" I asked, my eyes darting between the two.

Their grins turned into small smiles. "We need to talk to Abi-"

"Angelina wants her to come to the first practice-"

"Quidditch that is-"

"But Abigail is nowhere to been seen and since you're pretty much the only one she talks to-" George looked at me then to his twin.

"We need you to talk to her!" They had both said together this time.

I frowned a little. Their twin speak was a little bit annoying at times and it was an effort to keep up with what they were saying. I nodded my head and stood from the table. "Fine! I'll talk to her"

I left the Great Hall and started walking towards the Potions Classroom which was in the dungeons. I looked down at my uniform and dusted the crumbs off my cardigan and skirt. My tie wasn't straight; I frowned at the thought of Abi. It was just another reminder that she wasn't alright. I stopped to look at my reflection through a window and tried to straighten my tie. I shook my head at my reflection and kept walking.

Abi was already in the classroom, I was two minutes early so I had no idea how long she was there for. I sat next to her and she looked at me with her glassy blue eyes. She then looked down at my tie and frowned.

"You tried to straighten it yourself, didn't you?" She asked quietly as she fixed my tie. I looked at her glumly. "Yeah, didn't work out too well though" Abi took her hands off my now fixed tie and looked at me, a little smile formed on her face. "You silly git, you know that it's my job. You're hopeless with ties"

I smiled a little bit too. Her sense of humor was coming back. Every time I looked at her hand I got a little worked up though. I did restrain myself in front of her as I didn't want her to get any worse. By now students were walking into the Potions classroom and Snape was sitting at his desk, reading. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that we were in the room.

"Hey, Abi?" She looked at me and blinked a little. "Yeah?" I looked back at the twins who were both looking at me, their faces were telling me to hurry along and ask the question. My eyes reverted back to Abi who was looking at me; she was also waiting for me to ask her a question.

"Do you think you'll go to the first Quidditch practice? I have a feeling you'll be playing this year" I looked back to the twins who had their thumbs up in approval.

"I don't know Cass. My hand is a bit sore still and it'll be hard beating with my left hand." Abi sighed while she held up her bandaged right hand.

Just before I was about to speak, Snape decided it was time to get off his negative ass and actually teach us something.

"Good afternoon, class. We are going to practice making a cure for boils. Yes, I do know that we have done this several times before. But it seems that some of you may have forgotten how to make a potion." He said in his dull, monotone voice. "The instructions are in your book, on page 22." He then retreated back to his desk.

The classroom erupted into conversation. Abi had gone to get our ingredients while I tried to put the heavy cauldron onto the desk. I placed it on the ground, before nearly dropping it on my toes. I wasn't very strong and I had difficulty lifting heavy objects, like this stupid cauldron for example. I looked over to Abi who was still picking the ingredients. Of course she got the easy job.

I looked back to see my cauldron on my desk and a red-headed boy grinning to himself. "Is Cassandra Blackwell having difficulty lifting a cauldron? I would of never thought I would see the day" He bared his teeth, he didn't grin after I hit him on the head with the potions book.

"Hey! I just helped you out Blackwell!" Fred exclaimed while he rubbed his head.

"Well thank you Fred. Aren't you just the gentleman?" I tipped my head to the side and batted my eyelashes.

"Thank you dear Cassandra. Have you talked to Abi yet?" I frowned at him then nodded my head.

Abi was walking over now, trying to hold everything at once. She dropped a horned slug and bent down to pick it up, hoping no one saw her. "She said she may have a hard time beating with her left hand but by the time the first practice starts I'm sure her hand won't hurt" I said looking back at Fred.

"Better be getting back to George, Alright thanks. Try talking to her more" He said walking away.

"I'm Cassie, not Cassandra. So don't call me it!" I yelled after him, he turned around and winked. I glared at him; I got a giant fright when Abi came behind me though.

"What did Fred want?" Abi asked softly, the stuff just fell out of her arms and onto the desk. I jumped and turned around to look at Abi.

"Oh nothing. So what about this Quidditch thing? You going to go to the practice?" I asked while I preheated the cauldron.

Abi stayed silent, she put the snake fangs into the mortar. "Cass, do you think you can crush this up for me? I'll check on the temperature." I nodded and we swapped sides. I started crushing up the snake fangs. Abi looked at me and sighed as she went to speak.

"I'll go to the practice, okay Cass?" Her voice was gentle and calm. I smiled at her; she smiled a little bit back.

This could be the start of Abi becoming herself again! I was quite excited and happy. It was after Potions and Abi was going to Herbology while I was walking by myself to Divination. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Fred, George was a little bit behind the two of us. What did he want now?

"Hey, Cassie. Um, did you convince Abi to come?" He asked me. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Brilliant! How's she been?" George was starting to catch up now. I looked down glumly before looking up again and answering.

"She's been getting better, soon enough she'll be back to normal" I said nervously. I was going to be late for class and then Professor Trelawney will start saying that she predicted that I would be late and stuff, that will drag on for about thirty minutes.

"That's good! George and I were wondering if you two wanted to go to Hogsmeade in the weekend, to cheer her up and stuff" George had his hands in his pockets and they both looked at me with hopeful eyes._ Hurry up Cassandra! You're going to be late for class!,_ my brain yelled at me.

"Sounds good, we'll talk about it later. I have to go. Bye!" I walked away quickly to Divination.

Just my luck, Professor Trelawney saw that I was late and decided it was time to tell the class about her dream that she had last night. "I was then in this classroom, this one right here and an eagle swooped in and stole my tea cup. I'm still trying to look into what it means..." She babbled on. That's when I decided that no progress would be made in this class.

Was I seriously going to Hogsmeade with the Weasley twins? The ones who laughed at me when I announced I was scared of flying a broom! What the hell has gotten into me? I bet Fred has a thing for Abi and were going to be going a stupid 'double date', George would be his wingman and I would have to kept at bay while Fred tried to get Abi to eat some Canary Creams or try to snog her senseless. Yeah, that's their plan. No one can keep Cassie Blackwell at bay and I'm sure as hell one step ahead of those gits.

Class had ended with Professor Trelawney talking to the class about the importance of tea cups and tea leaves. I had walked down to the Great Hall and saw Abi finally sitting and eating. I sat next to her and looked at her with hawk eyes, slowly observing her actions. Abi caught on and looked at me strangely; her fork filled with chicken meat was raised above her neck.

"Cassandra Blackwell, do you mind? I'm trying to eat" She couldn't help but look at me before she tried to take a bite of her food again. "Cassandra!" She yelled. I looked down the table to see the Weasley twins both wink at me. I have those boys plan all figured out. "Sorry, Sorry." I raise my hands up and sighed.

I looked at her once more and smiled, hopefully she won't get angry at me. "Abi, the twins asked if we wanted to go to Hogsmeade in the weekend. I said yes." I said quickly, hoping she didn't stab me with her fork. She didn't even react. "Alright" She said as she went back to eating. "You aren't bothered the slightest?" I questioned her. That's when Abi looked at me; her eyes were a bit narrow. "I do think George is cute you know" She giggled and went back to eating.

Wait! She giggled? Oh Merlin! She's coming right again! And since Abi reckons George is cute, she'll never go for Fred. Their plan was ruined now and I couldn't help but smile. Things were starting to come right. Except that I didn't eat dinner that night because I was too happy and excited to eat, it all came back to me once I went to bed starving. Abi was brave enough to take off her bandage now and show the world what Umbridge had done. I feared for the next person that would receive a dentition from her.


	5. Hogsmeade and Firewhiskey

**This time I decided to write the Hogsmeade chapter with a different PoV. I wanted to start showing how others felt and a bit more introduction to Abi even though Cassie probably worships the girl. I'm sorry if I keep making Cassie talk about Abi and it's probably going to start to change after chapter 8 so just wait a little longer andI'm sure Cassie will talk about different things in no time. My writing is a bit shabby so ignore it. **

**I don't own Harry Potter, damn you JK Rowling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Hogsmeade and Firewhiskey<strong>

_Abigail's Point of View:_

My hand was healing up well, except those dreaded words were going to stay on my hand forever. I wasn't the one that had scars, even though I played Quidditch. That was always Cass, she was a clumsy girl and messy too. Our room was always full of candy wrappers and such so it was up to me to clean the room so mice didn't come along and set up camp under our beds.

Cass and the twins, Fred and George, and I are going to Hogsmeade today and I was quite excited because I fancied George. He was funny and kind and cute but he had a good heart and that's what I liked about him the most.

It had been nearly a week that I had spent detention in Umbridge's office, I was in a little bit of shock still but I was snapping out of it quickly. I missed my old self a bit. Who in their right mind would harm a student? Obviously someone as barmy as bloody Umbridge. It felt disgusting to know that a teacher who students put their trust into (they probably don't put their trust into that old hag) is quite capable and willing to harm students. I really needed to calm down and stop thinking about it, if I keep thinking about it then I'll be a down buzz and nobody likes a down buzz.

I had brushed my hair after I had gotten changed into my grey jeans, black cardigan and purple t-shirt. I tried to look confidently in the mirror before turning my attention to a snoring Cassandra.

"Cassandra! Wake up! Fred will try to pick up Lavender Brown as a last resort if you don't get up" I yelled in her ear. That would get her up. I walked away and put on some shoes.

"I don't fancy the kid, Abi!" I heard her mumble in her pillow. "Cassie, do you know how sad I'll be if I don't get a Liquorice Wand today? Honeydukes is my favourite!" I said to her.

She eventually got out of bed; I told her I'll wait for her down in the common room. Fred and George were there; they sat next to me and smiled. Probably up to something. "Hello" I sweetly smiled and looked at them both. "Hey Abi" they said in unison.

"When's Sleeping Beauty going to be down?" Fred asked as he winked at me. Me and George both gave him a funny look. These boys sure did like winking.

"Soon, hopefully" I said quietly.

Cassie was down soon enough. And I saw her frown. She hates being woken up before 12. You'd think she'd get used to it because I had to wake her up at 7:30 but no, Cassie was just the same girl that I had met 7 years ago.

"Hello Cassie. I see your up and ready to go to Hogsmeade" I smiled at her. She just rubbed her eyes and nodded.

The twins and I stood up and George offered his arm to me. I linked his arm around mine and we led Cassie and Fred to Honeydukes. I swear I could feel my mouth watering at the sight of the Liquorice Wands. They were my favourite after all. When Mama went out to work I'd go to Honeydukes via the Floo Network and stock up on Liquorice wands. She always wondered where my pocket money would go.

I had been listening to Cassie and Fred's conversations and it made me laugh a little. One minute they had been talking about Sugar Quills, next they were debating about which candy was the best.

"I heard you're a taker for Liquorice Wands" George nudged me, I looked up and smiled.

"Indeed I am. I would do almost anything with moral sense for a Liquorice Wand. I would have detention with Umbridge all over again if I got a life supply of the things. Probably would get sick of them though..." I trailed off. I looked back at him and he smiled at me.

He may have gotten the reputation of being the school prankster but he sure was lovely. I looked back at Fred and Cassie who had split up around the store. I could see Fred trying to attack Cassie with a teddy bear. I then heard him say to her: "We can easily kiss and make up" then he started making kissing sounds. Cassie had of course walked away and tried to be mature.

"What is your brother doing to Cass?" I asked George. He just laughed. "I'm not too sure Abi, but don't worry. My brother thinks he's a real hit with the ladies" I had laughed.

We had left Honeydukes; I had happily left with a bag filled with Liqourice Wands. George had found us a booth in the Hog's Head so we were quite happy. Fred and George even ordered us a glass of Firewhiskey each; I simply couldn't order it because my birthday was in December. They even paid for us.

"Thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed as I enthusiastically skulled down my drink. I looked at Cassie who was frowning; she sat next to Fred who she made mini conversation with. "Cassie, darling. Are you going to drink that?" I said picking up her drink and swirling it around.

"Alright, you can have it" She said, shaking her head. I smiled and sculled it down.

We sat in the booth, happy as could be. For the first time in a while, I was feeling myself. I had completely forgotten about those silly cuts on my hand. I was also happy that Cass was warming up to the twins.

"Muggle Studies sounds like a laugh!" George had said to Cassie who had sighed and looked across to me and her empty glass. "Not as much as Divination, you want a real laugh? Go straight to Divination. Trelawney just talks and we get no work done; I regret taking it to be honest" Cassie had said with a little smile on her face

"Do you reckon it's true, that she created the famous prophecy about Harry and that?" Fred asked the group of us, he had seemed quite interested to get an answer.

"I think so; she is quite barmy at times though so who knows?" Cassie answered his questions.

My throat was on fire by now and I felt a bit light-headed but I was fine. I was feeling a rush of adrenaline and confidence.

I took Georges hand and dragged him out of the booth. "What are you doing, Abi?" He asked me as I dragged him away to a corner.

_Get some sense Abigail Spring! Do not speak, return to the booth right now,_ said the little sense my brain had.

"George! I must say something! But I don't think I should say it due to the fact that I've just sculled two glasses of Firewhiskey and I won't be making a lot of sense!" I babbled.

"I really-"I was interrupted by Cassie who linked her arm around mine and rubbed my shoulder. "Cassie, what are you doing?" I asked. This could be my chance to tell George that I fancied him.

"I think we should talk you back to the common room, Abi" Cassie said. Fred was with us now and I felt like my whole moment was ruined.

"Alright, Alright. Just give me a moment, Cass" Cassie nodded and dragged Fred with her to the bar.

George looked at me with a confused look on his face. Oh I'm going to regret this! "As I was saying, I fancy you, George" I blurted out. I had placed my hand over my mouth after realizing what I had just said.

Oh no! I've ruined everything. Cassie had returned now, her bag looked a lot heavier. "Thank you, Fred" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"It's nice to see that you are your self again, Abi" George had said. My eyes widened as Cassie took my arm.

"I'm sure you boys want to go to Zonkos, without us girls. We'll see you later" Cassie dragged me out of the pub and back up the path to Hogwarts. Thank Merlin that I had Cassie, wouldn't know what to do without her.

Me and Cassie skipped supper, she tucked me in bed. "I'm not a baby, Cass." I said to her with a slight frown.

"Yeah, Yeah I know but I reckon we should talk about what happened at the Hog's Head today" Cassie sat at the end of my bed with her feet crossed and her bag by her side.

I shook my head and yelled as if I was in agony: "No way! I looked like an arse back there!" My head hit the pillow as I sighed. "Why don't we calm down with our very own bottle of Firewhiskey that you admire so much?"

I sat up in my bed, confused. There I saw Cassie hold up a full bottle of Firewhiskey, she moved it left to right as if it was a pendulum. "How did you get it?" my eyes were rather large I imagine. She shook her head as she explained.

"Me and Fred made a stupid deal, if I hung out with him in the kitchens around Midnight and brought the other bottle of this with me, he'd help me buy it. This was when you blabbered off to George about your love for him!"

I moaned as she handed me the bottle. "Don't remind me about that" I sculled a little down and felt my throat burn like before. Cassie sculled a little too then she popped it in her trunk. 'For a rainy day' she had said.

We had gone to sleep a little while afterwards. I hated myself for my wonderful stunt today. In the end, I took a risk and he didn't really reply so there was still hope there right? My eyes flickered as Cassie hoped out bed at midnight, taking the bottle of Firewhiskey with her.

I was happy that I was myself again, but just as I found happiness I ended up ruining it in the stupidest way possible. I swear I will never drink Firewhiskey again!


	6. Kitchens

**Hello, thank you for reading up to chapter 6. We are back to Cassies PoV. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has a lot more interaction with Fred and Cassie which will start their friendship. Again, thanks for reading and review if you want.**

**I will never own this beautiful world the Queen has created, that just makes me sad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Kitchens<strong>

This was the stupidest thing I've done. Me + Fred Weasley + a bottle of Firewhiskey = Disaster! I had left Abi sleeping in our room; she was most likely sleeping off her nightmare of a day. Poor girl, I didn't think she had the nerve to do it but then again I heard Firewhiskey gives you a rush of confidence. I'm sure she'll be dreading the whole thing in the morning.

I snuck down from the dormitories with the bottle of Firewhiskey in my hand, I was still in my pajamas but I had decided to wear my grey wooly cardigan just in case I got cold. I stepped slowly, so no one heard the creaking of the stairs. Down in the common room I could see that the fire was still lit, it was becoming smaller and smaller by the minute. I sighed to see the back of Fred's hair, he turned around and grinned.

"Are you ready my lady?" He wriggled his eyebrows; I rolled my eyes at him. He probably thinks he makes all the girls knees wobble once he walks into a room

He stood up; he was in his pajamas as well. At least I didn't look like a complete idiot. We quietly walked out of the common room, we made sure we whispered and our footsteps were quiet. Everyone was tucked up safely in their warm beds, sleeping. Something I wish I was doing but I keep my word, my father's unfortunate trait that he passed onto me. It was a good thing to have; it meant people trusted me more easily.

"Never thought you'd actually come!" Fred smiled at me. "I'm a lady of my word" I commented, looking behind me. I did not want a detention or at least be caught with Firewhiskey while I was in school grounds. Yeah, I was of age and I could legally by the stuff but I don't think the teachers would approve

"You're hardly a lady, Cassie." He smiled to himself.

He opened the door to the kitchen, the next thing I saw were a hundred house elves rushing around the place. They hadn't taken notice of me and Fred; they just went about with their business. A house elf did come up to Fred and started talking to him.

"Does Master Weasley want anything to eat tonight?" The small creature asked. Fred smiled and shook his head "No thanks Hubble, Lady Cassandra has a bottle of Firewhiskey for her and I to share. You'll keep a secret, won't you Hubble?" He asked the house elf who nodded. "Certainly sir"

Fred and I sat down, I handed him the bottle. He opened it and sculled a little before handing it to me. My feet were getting cold already, serves me right for not wearing socks.

"Lady Cassandra?" I asked. That just made me sound like I was eighty-five or I was apart of a snobby pureblood family like the Malfoys.

"You said you were a lady of your word; I think it was a suitable title. Next time you enter the kitchen they'll all greet you as Lady Cassandra. I know how much you hate being called Cassandra!" He continued to smile at me. I sculled a little before giving him back the bottle.

My eyes turned to watch the house elves rushing around. Don't they ever sleep? And why were they still wearing rags? If it was me I'd have them all dressed up in something nice and warm. I'd knit them socks, well that's if I could knit.

"I hate it because it seems so official, I sound old and up myself!" I frowned, my frown lifted once I went to go ask Fred the question I had really wanted to know all night.

"Why am I here?" I asked. Before he took another sip from the bottle, Fred paused and looked at me. "I don't know. You seem nice and stuff" He said quietly, looking down at the bottle. His smile was fading slowly. Fred seemed embarrassed to even say it.

I grabbed the bottle him and sculled a little. Fred looked up at me; he had stared at me as if I had stolen his baby from him. "I'm nice? That's amazing! Is Fred Weasley saying that he wants to be friends with me? Never thought I'd see the day." I giggled as I took and another sip before passing it back to Fred.

My throat was on fire. I hated this stuff! It tasted terrible and the after taste was worse. I knew that I was stupid for doing this, really stupid. I rubbed my eyes as I looked at Fred who had screwed the lid back on the bottle.

"Shut up! I'm trying to be friendly!" He looked hurt but of course he was pretending. I smiled a little, shaking my head.

"You can keep the rest, I think I should be heading back" I said looking into his brown eyes.

He shook his head. "Nope, we need to finish this before we do anything!" He held up the bottle and then screwed off the lid.

"Does George fancy Abi?" I asked, Fred took a sip and looked up at the ceiling before his eyes came back to me. He paused for a moment to think. Fred hadn't smiled while he was thinking.

"To be honest, I'm not too sure. We've been thinking about the store so much that we don't even bother talking about who we fancy." I sculled a little before he continued to speak. "I bet there are loads of girls who fancy me!" He grinned. Fred had just proved my point that I made before.

I scoffed. Bad idea, I started choking on the Firewhiskey which made my throat hurt twice as much. I started coughing to try getting some air into my lungs.

Kind of reminds me of the time I was sitting at home with Alex and we were eating these Muggle things called instant noodles. I made him laugh and one came out of his nose. Alex is my older brother, he left Hogwarts about 3 years ago and he's being working over seas somewhere. Hardly ever comes home, hardly ever writes to me. Only every two or so months he sends one. Only if he knew Mum and Dad were at each others throats.

"You alright?" Fred asked, his eyebrows had risen while he talked. I nodded while coughing. "I'm alright" I spluttered. After awhile my throat was feeling okay and I wasn't choking anymore.

"Did George talk about what Abi said to him?" I asked, wiping the tears I created due to my choking away from my eyes.

Fred nodded; he examined the nearly empty bottle before saying anything. "Yeah, He said that he was happy she was back to herself. To never give her Firewhiskey again and he was thinking of asking her out on a date next weekend" My eyes widened. Abi wasn't doomed like she thought she was. Oh I can't wait to tell her!

"But, I told him it was a waste of time because she was under the influence" He said, I could feel my hand ready to slap him. "What?" I asked seriously. "I'm kidding, Cassie. My brother needs a girlfriend, trust me on that!" Fred laughed. I had started to calm down again.

Finally my breathing went back to normal after choking and I was now able to breathe through my nose again.

"To be honest Fred, you never struck me as someone who would come down to the kitchens with a bottle of Firewhiskey. Didn't think you'd drink the stuff" I said, the bottle was in the middle of us now so I decided to take one more scull.

"I don't really drink too much, not unless I'm with George. I haven't even told him I'm here. Now you! You don't strike me as someone who would drink at all. You seem too good for that" Our eyes met as I frowned.

"It's all about the illusion. I have a reason to drink! You have a good thing going, Fredrick!" I smiled a little.

"What's so bad in your life that causes you to want your throat to burn and your breath to reek of alcohol?"

"That's a whole another story, for another time" I stood up and wiped the dust off my pajama pants. Fred stood up and moved his hair away from his face.

We hadn't really talked on our way back to the common room; I was pretending to be in stealth mood. It was at least one in the morning by now and I was super tired. We had finished that bloody bottle and I was only feeling dizzy, tried, and a bit giggly, I guess I can handle my alcohol more than others can. Fred was humming and tried to get me to dance with him on our way back; He took my hand and tried to spin me around.

"Aw come one Blackwell, dance with me. Dance with me because no one else did!" I cringed.

I went to the Yule Ball but no body had asked me to go, so me and Abi were stuck dancing with each other all night even though she brought a date. He wasn't too happy about it and called her something like a crazy bitch. She spiked his drink with something, with help from George. Me and Abi are terrible when it comes to dancing and we looked like idiots that night.

"I'll let you spin me around once, and that's it. I'm tired!" A yawn escaped from my mouth. Fred spun me around a few times then we started walking again. "That was no fun! I will dance with you one day Blackwell!" Fred made it seem like a promise. But he was probably feeling a bit funny, nothing sleep can't fix.

Thankfully we reached our common room. The fire was completely out by now and it was just dark. "Night Cassie" Fred had said before walking up to his dormitory.

I snuck quickly up to my room, Abi was snoring. Her face always looked funny when she slept. She slept with her mouth wide open which caused drool to escape from her mouth. Abi still won't admit that she drools.

I was tempted to wake Abi up and tell her the good news but I didn't want to wake her from her sleep. I lay in my bed and sighed, thinking about mine and Fred's time down in the kitchen. To be honest, it wasn't as stupid and bad as I expected. It was interesting actually, amazing what an alcoholic drink can do. I could still feel that terrible burning in my throat though, it was slowly going away but it lingered for awhile.

"Cass? You're back?" I heard Abi grumble, my eyes reverted from the ceiling to her. Her eyes were slightly opening.

"Yeah, I got some news for you Abi. Didn't want to wake you though." I whispered to her. Abi blinked a few times.

"Was talking to Fred and he said that George wants to ask you out on a date" The look on her face was priceless. I swear it was a mix between excitement, confusion, and happiness. She'd probably start dancing next knowing her.

"What? You aren't kidding right?" I shook my head.

Abi got out of be quickly and pulled our bottle of Firewhiskey out of my trunk. She held it up and grinned at it. "Celebrate?" Abi said happily.

"I reckon I've had enough bloody Firewhiskey for a day!" My eyes started to close. I was happy Abi was happy. I don't think she got much sleep that night due to her excitement, and the realization that she wasn't doomed after all.


	7. Gooey, Girly Abi

**Hello, new chapter! The friendship is getting somewhere! It's going places like a plane... Alright I'll stop. Enjoy the chapter and review if you must.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Gooey, Girly Abi<strong>

The morning came surely and I was once again with Abi in the Great Hall, eating breakfast and talking about our day we had planned out earlier this week. Abi was happy to push it to Sunday because of the fantastic day we had with the twins, wasn't so fantastic when Abi accidently blabbed her mouth. I must say that sharing a bottle of Firewhiskey with Fred wasn't so bad though.

"So we'll go to Honeydukes and actually spend some money on Liquorice Wands then go to the post office and see if Mama sent me anything!" Abi said with her mouth full of pancakes.

Abi's mother didn't own an owl so Abi had to go to the post office and send her messages. Abi didn't really own an owl because she prefers cats. Her cat exploded I think, faulty potion making in our room when we were third years. I swear I still hear Willows meows and hissing in the middle of the night.

Abi seemed a lot happier once she found out that she didn't make herself look like such an idiot in front of George. I swear I've caught her glance at the door a few times to see if George was going to waltz through it.

"Remember we have to go to Puddifoot's and laugh at all the stupid couples!" I pointed my fork full of egg at her and laughed.

Madam Pudditfoot's was where everyone went for dates and stuff. I went there once with Terry and it was terrible. The place is just filled with frills and pink. I'm not one for romance so much, certainly not for frills and pink either.

"I hope George doesn't take me there when he asks me out" Abi grinned.

"Getting your hopes up much?" I laughed. Abi laughed a little with me then went back to her door glancing.

Soon enough the twins walked into the Great Hall. Fred was rubbing his head while George had started shaking his head at his twin brother. They had sat down on the opposite side of us at the table once George stopped laughing at Fred. Abi had grinned and nudged me; I had never seen her more excited over a guy before. I reckon she took a swipe of the Firewhiskey that lived in my trunk when my back was turned this morning.

"You git! You've ruined my plan for today! We were supposed to put stuff in the Slytherin changing rooms but now that your heads pounding, were going to have to put you to sleep!" George frowned at Fred. Fred had smiled at me while he rubbed his temple before looking back at an annoyed George.

"Sorry George. Maybe you and Lee can do that and Cassie here will nurse me back to health" Fred winked at me and smiled. He then learnt not to smile so much because every time he did that trademark grin of his, his head would hurt even more.

Me and Abi both shook our heads and smiled. He's already ruined my sleep so he's certainly not going to ruin me and Abi's planned day, it's bad enough I'm sleepy as it is. It was moments like watching Fred and his hangover that made me grateful that I didn't feel much when I drunk. It's a good thing to have and what not but I'm not too sure it'll last long.

"Sorry Fred, me and Abi planned our day earlier and we spent our day with you yesterday. I reckon you should go to Madam Pompfrey and get something for your head" I shrugged at the boy and stood up. Abi followed shortly after.

"We'll see you two later, get better Fred. Bye George!" Abi smiled warmly at Fred then waved enthusiastically at George. I shook my head as I grabbed her moving hand and dragged her out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Abi and I talked about a lot on our way to Hogsmeade. I would blab on about stupid Terry Gillian and his stupid hairstyle that picked up a few chicks from Ravenclaw and Abi would listen. Then Abi would talk about Quidditch and her ambitions in life.<p>

It was only then that I realized that I didn't know what to do with my life. I had never really thought about it because there were other things to occupy my mind until now. Now I was just worried and a bit panicked. You need to have Herbology to be a Healer and I was taking Divination so that was out of the question. What can you do with Divination? I could work at the Leaky Cauldron or own a store full of Muggle items in Diagon Alley. I'm going to be dreading the moment when mum and dad sit me down in the holidays to talk about careers. I bet they'll go mental if they found out I haven't chosen something to do.

I played with the strings on my wooly hat as Abi and I walked into the post office. There were owls in small cubby holes and the office seemed a lot smaller from the outside. Owls would be flying in an out through a window leaving feathers floating to the ground. On the other side of the cubby holes, there were two desks with two wooden chairs and a few cages that some owls were sleeping in.

The man recognized Abi straight away and smiled. "Hello Abigail, come to see if your Ma has anything for ya?" He asked happily.

"Yes I am. Has she?" The man just continued to smile at Abi as he pulled out his wand from his pocket.

"Accio Letter" he pointed his wand to the cubby holes. The letters were flying everywhere as if invisible hands were digging though the cubby holes without a care. The thousands of letters were floating to the ground before one letter flew onto the desk the man was standing behind. I watched to see the letters that were in the air and on the ground were quickly returned to its place as if it was sucked in with a magnet.

The merry old man handed Abi a white envelope. "There you are Abigail, enjoy your day" He then walked away into a backroom. Abi quickly put the envelope into her bag as we walked to Honeydukes.

"I never asked you about the kitchens last night!" Abi grinned once we walked into the store. She ran straight to the Liquorice Wands and started putting as much as she could in one bag. I stood next to her, looking at the Sugar Quills.

"Oh yeah that. It wasn't as bad as I expected." I put the Sugar Quill down and followed Abi to the stand with blood-flavoured lollipops. She turned to face me, her eyes were wide and there was that mischievous smile on her face again. Abi leaned in as if she was going to tell me a secret.

"Did you snog him?" She asked quietly. I must give her some credit for not yelling it in front of the whole store.

"No! No way! You know me Abi, I haven't snogged anyone since…" I paused before I said that stupid, stupid name "Michael bloody Corner!"

I hated him so much! He was alright when we first started dating, sweet and stuff, then he turned into the biggest git known to man kind. He would snog other girls behind my back and he thought I wouldn't find out. Then he decided to call me every name under the bloody sun and say it was my fault because I wasn't putting out. Every time I see him, I greet him with an evil glare.

"Oh, well you should of. Imagine that Cass! Me and George and you and Fred!" Abi exclaimed loudly, causing a few people to stare at us strangely. I could feel the red creeping upon my cheeks. I didn't like Fred like that and I don't want people thinking I did!

"Shh! Quiet down!" I hissed at her "What's going on with you? Who's been smuggling you love potions?"

Abi was never all worked up over boys. I found it strange that she was being all gooey and girly about George. I've known that bloody girl for seven years and I've never seen her like this and for the first time in my life, I could not understand my best friend. It's like someone threw a Bludger at her head and it somehow changed her way of thinking

She handed Mr. Flume ten or twenty Galleons and placed the big bag of liquorice into her bag. I swear she has enough to feed the house elves in the kitchen and herself for a month with the amount that was in that small bag.

"I don't know myself Cassie. Do you want to skip Madam Puddifoots? I'm not in too much of a mood to go there" I started to fidget with my gloves as I looked up at her. I wasn't too much of a mood to go either.

* * *

><p>I had a few thoughts floating around my head, mostly of my brother. I never really thought about Mum because she was the one causing the fights and Dad would just stand there and take all the verbal abuse she was willing to dish out. Alex was the one person I would look up to when I was little. I would tell him all my secrets like I broke Mums favourite vase and he'd fix it. Then he left, without a note or a hug goodbye. I hated him for that, he left me alone and now home was too dreadful to even sleep in.<p>

It was 3pm and Abi had gone to the library to study and re-read her Herbology notes. I was sitting by myself in the common room. There were a few people sitting around talking or playing Exploding Snap. And there I was, sitting and thinking. I hate thinking, it just brings up memories.

As I looked down at my scarred palm, I felt the cushions of the seat sink down a little. I looked up to see who the person that was sitting next to me was.

"Where's the ball of sunshine left off to?" Fred was obviously talking about Abi. He must have changed into his pajamas because he wasn't wearing them this morning at breakfast.

"Library" I stared at the picture of a lion which was on the other side of the wall. It was nothing interesting but it was something to stare at.

"Well she's obviously left you with a rain cloud over your head" He laughed to himself and looked above my head. I looked up to see a lighting filled grey cloud that threatened to rain on me. I frowned and stared at him with a serious look in my eye.

"Lovely, be a dear and get rid of it please!"

"I thought that was a good joke. For a matter of fact, that was brilliant!" He exclaimed. Fred waved his wand above my head and I looked up to see that the cloud of grey was gone. He smiled a small smile at me then started to look at the door.

"Has George given Abi a love potion by chance?" Fred knew his brother better than anyone else did so if George had been smuggling Abi a love potion, he'd know about it!

Fred shook his head; he looked shocked that I would even ask that question. "George and I are pretty skilled in making love potions because of our merchandise that we make but he'd never use it on anyone. He's a decent guy and if he wanted Abi he certainly wouldn't need a love potion"

"She's just been acting gooey and girly about him and it's really strange for her" I looked away from him, still confused. I really should just leave it. It was probably all the hormones warping through her brain or something.

"Cassie, she's being a girl. That's what girls do" Fred nudged me. I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"You're a guy! How can you possibly know a thing about girls?"

"I know a lot more about girls than you think" Fred winked at me and grinned. I shook my head and looked away. Silly git!

"I'm not gooey or girly about guys one bit! What does that make me? A dementor?" I laughed a little.

Jenny, that first year Abi and I talked to, was walking with another girl with black hair. They were both giggling to themselves.

It reminded me of me and Abi when we were first years. How we used to do stupid stuff like hide each others belongings in the common room and the person who found the most of their stuff won! I lost at least 5 pairs of socks and my favourite muggle book. Dad had to sneak that book so Mum wouldn't see. Mum sometimes hated it when Dad introduced Muggle stuff to me.

"That's because you're scared you're going to be let down again like the rest of those gits let you down. Abi may have got knocked off her broom a few times but she got back up. But you, you never did get back on your broom. Other than the fact you landed your hand into a fence and have a fear of brooms…" He trailed off "The point is Cassie, Abi's acting and feeling like that because she's not scared of falling off her broom again and I know George won't let her."

Fred Weasley just said something that made sense and was quite deep. Didn't think the boy had it in him! The prankster was being serious, that's a first. He did make a lot of sense though and he was kind of right which scared me the most. I hardly knew the guy yet he seemed to know how I was feeling and I was thinking that all this time that I fooled everyone.

I fell silent and I just looked at him with a surprised expression on my face. He stood up and ruffled his hair. I blinked as he stood there. "Well, I better be getting dressed for dinner. See ya later Cassie!" then he just walked away.

For the whole night I thought about what Fred said to me. I just sat and thought about it and nothing else had really phased me. Even when I was tucked up in my bed, my eyes closed shut and my body was ready to rest, I still thought about it. Maybe it was time that I should get back on my broom, not a real one but the metaphoric one.


	8. Detention with the Toad

**Alright, this chapter is giant horse crap but I just dealt with it and wrote it. I promise you that you won't have to read something as bad as this in the future. but thank you for reading this anyways. I'm happy to say that Fred and Cassandra's friendship is starting to build up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Detention with the Toad<strong>

I sat by myself in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts once again because Abi was going to see Madam Pompfrey. That normally ended with her sitting in Gryffindor common room, doing nothing till the next class. Professor Umbridge was making us sit in silence as always, reading that stupid book. I was drawing stick figures and clouds because either way it's likely fail DADA with that toad as my teacher.

I heard protests from a few students but I hadn't looked up or even bothered to see what was happening. I was being sucked in by my thoughts until I heard the dreaded words come out of Umbridge's mouth: "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, you will be both serving detention tonight after supper"

I turned to look at the twin boys at the back of the room; I looked at them with wide eyes. George knew I was looking at them because of Abi and I saw him swear under his breath. I shook my head at them. George mouthed the words 'Don't worry' and went back to his book. No! This can not happen. She can't do this, not again. Before I knew I was interrupting her and her evil smirk.

"Professor, I'm sorry but the twins have detention with Snape!" Stupid, stupid, stupid Cassie.

"Excuse me, Miss. Blackwell?" Her smirk was wiped off her face immediately.

I sighed before I talked. I was going to regret this. "The twins have detention with Professor Snape all week after supper."

She cleared her throat and paused to look at me. I could see some sort of delight in her eyes. "Very well, Miss. Blackwell you'll be serving detention with me after supper and I will be taking 10 points away from Gryffindor." Umbridge then stood silent and went back to observing everyone in the silent room.

I dug my head into my hands and sighed. I did something stupid because I couldn't stand someone else being injured by that foul excuse of a person.

After class, I had walked by myself in the direction of the common room because I had a free period. I heard George call my name and I sighed to see both of the twins heading in my direction.

"Yeah?" I asked as I walked a little more towards them.

"Thanks for saving our asses back there. We owe you big time." George said gratefully.

"There's one thing you could do for me. After supper, I need you guys to hang out with Abi and if she asks where I am then tell her I've gone to the library to study and I want to be alone to concentrate. Make sure nobody tells her where I am!"

There was no way Abi could know. She'd worry and I can handle myself fine. Then she'll drag me to Madam Pompfrey like I had done to her and won't stop hassling me till I admit that I'm upset. She's just one of those people and I know she'd feel hurt if she find out I had a detention with the old toad.

"Cassie, I'm sorry you're taking the fall for us. We'll do it alright?" Fred rubbed my shoulder; I nodded and smile slightly as I walked off.

I was a little scared. I could feel that stupid lump in my throat forming, just wanting to cry. I had enough scars on my hand and I didn't need my left hand ruined. I just wanted to run up to Dumbledore's office and tell him everything that's been happening and that I was scared and I didn't want to go but I had to face this, with courage, like a Gryffindor should.

Abi was sitting by herself reading in the common room. She sat next to the fire, her legs took all the space and she didn't seem to notice me or anyone else. I forcefully moved her legs off the couch and sat next to her in silence.

"Happy to see you buddy!" She laughed to herself as she placed her book down on the table.

"Yeah, yeah. I need you in DADA. I can't handle her anymore!" Abi looked at me with guilty eyes.

"I know, Cass. I know" Her voice was quiet. That lump was still in my throat, I tried to get rid of it by swallowing but it didn't work. I was scared that if I cried, it'll just come out. All my frustration and anger and effort just spilt out in a couple of seconds. I'm not the one to be weak; I was stronger than a brick so I couldn't just crumble like a cookie.

* * *

><p>It was that dreaded time of the night. I quietly snuck out of supper and walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room on Level 3. The whole time I was just preparing myself, telling myself that I'll be fine in my head. Once I knocked on that door, the confidence that I had built up was lost. She smiled sweetly at her desk.<p>

Her room was disgusting, covered in pink and cats. Cats for Merlin's sake! I had this little joke in my head that she was a crazy cat lady and I thought about laughing at it for while. I thought she'd have whips and chains, not teacups and kittens.

"Miss. Blackwell, please sit down. You'll be writing lines today, I have a special quill for you to use so no need to bring out your own" She sounded happy with herself, happy to torture another student once again.

I sat down at her desk as she asked, wondering what words would scar on my hand. She placed the quill in front of me and sat back down to watch me. "You will be writing 'I will not speak out of turn' until I tell you to stop. Start please"

After writing it six times, I could feel my hand open up slightly. There it was that pain I had been expecting all day to feel. An hour later and Umbridge continued to watch. Nothing could wipe the satisfied smirk off her face. Blood was pouring from the wounds now, it just wouldn't stop. It was dripping off my hand and onto my desk. A few droplets fell on my skirt, great blood stained skirt. The pain would increase the more I wrote and I couldn't stand it anymore, I tried to contain myself. I tried not making it obvious that I was in pain but it was too much effort.

"Thank you Ms. Blackwell. You can leave to your common room now." She giggled at the end of her sentence and watched me leave her room of filth.

I pulled my sleeve down to hide the cuts and the blood. Abi was right; the darn thing doesn't stop bleeding. I wiped my eyes to get rid of the tears of pain from forming and walked to Gryffindor common room, trying to ignore my hand.

Everyone was doing there own thing in the common room, I spotted Abi with Fred and George. They were sitting at the couch, talking and laughed. I breathed in slowly and let it all out once I reached them.

"How was the library, Cass?" Abi said to me with that happy smile on her face. I looked to the twins who looked at my hand and back to my face. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a drop of blood fall to the ground. I shook off that panicked feeling.

"Boring and stuff" I spoke quickly, hiding my hand behind my arm as I crossed them.

"Boring, I'm off to sleep then Cass. See you tomorrow boys" She threw her arms around me and walked up the stairs. I sat down and said nothing to the twins.

I could feel their eyes watch me. "Give us a look!" George said loudly, Fred pulled up my sleeve to see the blood drying and flowing. They both looked revolted, I was revolted too.

"Merlin, Cassie!" Fred sounded as if was surprised to see it. I closed my eyes as they continued to stare.

It was getting late, around 11pm and everyone was heading off to sleep. George had ditched, leaving me and Fred by ourselves. We just sat there in silence for a few moments, I felt awkward. I had looked at him and opened my mouth.

"I'll be back, alright?" I walked away to my room to see Abi snoring. I smiled a little as I looked back at her whilst I dug around in my trunk. There it was the bottle of Firewhiskey I had bought with Fred a few days ago. I placed it carefully on my bed as I threw off my robes and traded it for my grey wooly cardigan.

I walked back down the stairs quickly with the bottle in my hand. "You coming to the kitchens with me?" I asked Fred, he smiled at the bottle of Firewhiskey in my hand and stood up. He offered me his arm and I took it unsurely.

"I'm sorry, Cassie." Fred guiltily said as he wandered quietly through the corridors. "You're fine, Fred. I didn't want to see you two get hurt." I said, my eyes concentrated on where I was walking. The bottle felt quite cold in my hand.

Fred chuckled lightly "So you care about me now?"

"Never said I cared about you, Fred" I smiled a little while he laughed.

"My feelings are hurt; I've been in love with you for ten years. We've had two kids. Why would you say that?" He joked as we entered the kitchens; I looked behind us as we entered.

"Hello Lady Cassandra, Master Weasley. Would you like anything to eat tonight?" Hubble asked us.

"We're just here for Firewhiskey again, Hubble. Don't fret!" I had let go of his arm and sat down, he sat down across from me and smiled as I sculled a little and passed it to him.

This time I hadn't mind the terrible taste or the burning sensation in my throat, my hand was in too much pain for me to care. Drowning all my sorrows in a bottle of Firewhiskey, something I don't do. Now that I'm of age, I can handle all my problems with a drink. I sound as bad as my grandmother when I say that.

"Did it hurt? The quill and stuff?" Fred asked as if it was a touchy subject for me. He sipped a little and held out the bottle to me which I happily accepted.

"Yeah, a lot." I looked down and continued drinking.

"I can never thank you enough-"I quickly interrupted Fred "I know, Fred. You don't need to thank me every five seconds."

It was silent for awhile but it was a nice silence. We just kept passing the bottle back and forth till it was empty. I did think about Abi and how it's me and hers bottle but I'll just say that someone must have come into our room and nicked it.

"Well, it's nearly 12 Freddie! I must be heading back to sleep!" I announced as I stood up, feeling a bit lightheaded.

He stood up with me and grabbed my clean wrist as we walked out of the kitchen and into the cold and empty corridor. My hand was still full of blood and I needed to wash it off immediately.

"Fred, take me to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" I said, trying to keep my voice down.

"I'd rather not be there when you pee-" "Idiot! I need to clean my hand!" I held up my blood soaked hand. Fred nodded and walked me to the second floor bathroom.

I had only been to Myrtle's bathroom once and that was in my fourth year. That girl definitely knows how to scream and yell and well moan. I had a bad feeling about going into her bathroom in the middle of the night but I hadn't thought about it at the time.

I walked to the sinks and turned on the tap. I put my hand under the streaming cold water, it stung quite a bit. I hissed in pain as Fred turned off the tap and started to dry my wet hand on his robe.

"Who goes there?" A girl's voice screeched. A floating figure emerged from one of the cubicles and quickly flew in front of us.

"Uh Hi Myrtle. I'm Cassandra… I met you three years ago…" I said awkwardly, hoping she would remember me.

"I know that red-headed boys brother and sister! Fancy seeing another red-head here!" She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and smiled down at Fred.

"You two can bugger off so I can weep about death in peace!" Myrtle finished rudely and floated to her toilet cubicle were she started to weep again.

She was as rude as I remembered her. I had hidden in her bathroom to get away from Terry. I tried to start a friendly conversation but it didn't work out so well. Ended with her telling me about Olive Hornby and how the great Harry Potter had stood in her bathroom. Didn't really care at the time because he was in my house and all.

"Would you like to dance with me Cassie?" Fred asked as we stood in front of the Fat Lady who seemed to be snoring.

I looked up at him unsurely. "Um, okay just be careful of the hand"

Fred awkwardly placed his hands on my waist and I slithered my arms around his neck, making sure my hand was okay. We slowly danced around in circles as Fred hummed a really strange tune. It felt weird but comforting at the same time. Fred occasionally opened his mouth, his breath reeked of alcohol, yet he wouldn't say a word. He would just leave our silence be.

"Anyways Fred, I'm going to go to sleep. Enough adventure for me tonight" I laughed nervously and walked into the common room, he followed shortly behind.

"Night, Cassie" He said as he disappeared into his room.

That night I lay in my bed, looking at my hand and frowning. Then I would just think and think and think until I drifted off to sleep. I was going to show McGonagall what that woman did to me, no matter what.


	9. Nellie Waters

**Wow, alright. Thank you to everyone who put this as their favourite story and put it on their story alerts. Means much more than a simple review to be honest. I am sorry to everyone that is reading this. Chapter 8 and 9 have not been my greatest in my opinion. I followed a guide this chapter which I think I shouldn't do because this chapter was owl crap. Um read it anyway though? :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Nellie Waters <strong>

A week went by and Abi hadn't notice my hand, thankfully. Her head was somewhere else I suppose. I hadn't told Professor McGonagall about my hand either, it slipped my mind or I was too busy when I remembered.

It was a Saturday morning and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had their first practice. Everyone I had at least some what of a conversation with was at the practice so it left me with no one to talk to.

I received a parcel this morning from dad. It had a new Muggle book that Dad must have smuggled in without my mother's knowledge and two white envelopes. One in my Dads messy handwriting and one with neater hand writing, it read 'Cassie' on it so I knew it wasn't from my parents because they called me Cassandra.

I sat on the sofa in the common room and looked at the parcel on my lap. I first decided to open the envelope from my Dad, hoping that he brought good news.

_Cassandra, dear.  
>I hope your doing well and hope you're being safe. I heard Dolorous Umbridge was one of your teachers this year. I once had tea with her in her office at work. She's not the loveliest woman I've met so keep on her good side please.<br>Alexandra left a message for you. I included it in the parcel. Your mother was in tears when she saw him but he didn't stay for long and once again he didn't tell us where he was so hopefully he'll tell you.  
>Your mother and I are doing well and I had to sneak this new Muggle book I found in the parcel without your mother knowing. I hope you enjoy it, a man I work with recommended it to me.<br>Love you with all my heart  
>Dad<em>

I folded the letter back up and put it back in its envelope then picked up the book he gave me. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ it was called. Dad always smuggled me Muggle books because he finds them fascinating as well as I do. Amazing mind Muggles have, quite an imagination. But Mum's real pure-blood about it and doesn't like me reading it. I reckon if I told her a great wizard wrote one of the books then she would read it straight away and enjoy it!

I placed the book down on my lap once more and ignored the letter from my brother. Eight months and the boy has something to say for himself, stupid git. I love him to bits but he never makes contact and I can't make contact because I don't know where the bloody hell the git is! He frustrates me at times.

It felt as if Abi was missing in space somewhere so I decided it was time for a little day trip to Hogsmeade. I took my coat off the coat stand in my room and chucked it on without care. It wasn't so cold today which I was thankful for.

A bunch of kids were making snow angels outside The Three Broomsticks and one of their mothers dragged then through the snow yelling such things as 'you have to clean your bloody room' and 'why can't you be like your sister?' It amused me a little.

I walked into the pub and walked straight to the bar. I took a seat next to a man with a hood. Madam Rosmerta was there like always and she gave me that look she always gave me when I walked in. The 'you were once so tiny' look.

"I'll have a glass of Firewhiskey please Rosmerta" I said to her with a small smile on my face.

She gave me that look and turned around to get a glass and bottle. She poured it in front of me, shaking her head once she finished. Rosmerta then pushed the glass in front of me. "I remember when you were trying to convince me to sell you the stuff a few years ago" Rosmerta chuckled to herself.

"You're a stubborn lady Rosmerta." I stated before I sipped a little of my drink.

I remember in my Fifth year, me and Abi would come down here and beg Madam Rosmerta to sell us a glass. Every time we tried, the more she'd refuse. I feel stupid sometimes when I look back at that.

"You know your Father would have a fit if I sold you any if you were a minor. Not like I would anyways, the Ministry would be on my ass in a heartbeat!" Rosmerta then walked away from to serve a customer.

After finishing my drink, I left the pub to go see if Abi was back by now. My throat didn't get that stinging, burning sensation anymore. Must be drinking the stuff too much, bad sign! Abi will probably be melting to the ground because George would say some funny joke and she'd be gaga all over the situation. Then I'll have to scrape her off the floor with a knife and build her back together again, so I tried to hurry back but hurrying back just made my day turn bad.

I ended up bumping into, literally, Nellie Waters. Nellie is a very mean person in Hufflepuff who's in my year. Aren't all Hufflepuffs supposed to be kind? Yeah I asked that too. She has beef with me for no reason, ever since bloody Third year. The reason why she's pissed at me was always a mystery to me and always will be.

I held my breath as she sniggered and spoke to me. "Hello Blackwell, nice to see you here! Where's your girlfriend?" I glared at her.

"I think the thing we are really looking for here is your brain! I think Hagrid fed it to his dog sorry. Sure you can buy a new one though!" You're digging deep Cassandra, you're digging deep!

I could now see her turn bright red with embarrassment. Just as I turned my back to her she started talking again. I knew this wouldn't end well. Nellie was harsh with her words most the time yet I learnt to ignore it but the things she said next made me snap.

"Good! Walk away you blood traitor!" Two words I hated the most!

I turned around slowly, and walked towards her in an angry manner. I tried to think but my mind wouldn't let me and once I reached her I couldn't control myself. I slapped her right across the face, her pale cheek turned red in the spot where had I slapped her. She just stood there, staring at me looking shocked.

As I stood there, staring at Nellie and waiting to see what she was going to do next, I felt a small tug on my arm. My head turned to see a red-headed girl with a lollipop in her other hand. I recognized her, she was Fred and Georges little sister.

"Cassandra. Let's go…" She said slowly, she dragged me away up the path away from Nellie who stood there still speechless.

We walked slowly up the path and every few seconds I would turn my head to see if Nellie was going to chase after me.

"Your Ginny right? Fred and George's sister?" I asked her, she looked at me and shoved the lollipop in her mouth.

"Yeah, that's me." She spoke as if she had ten marshmallows stuffed in her mouth.

"Thanks for taking me back to Hogwarts. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't grab me" I said gratefully.

I never really understood why it snowed in Hogsmeade even though it was autumn. Maybe someone charmed it to be snowy all year around. Imagine living there, it'd feel like Christmas time everyday.

"You're welcome." She smiled a little as we entered the grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Abi said loudly, she did not look pleased.<p>

"It's nothing Abi; I just got ticked off at her. She deserved it!" I explained to her but Abi wasn't having any of it.

"Nellie did but you can't go assaulting people! If Umbridge finds out then your hands going to look as bad as mine!" That's when I remembered about my hand. I had completely forgotten about it.

I sighed and lifted my fringe up with my hand and looked up at her. I bit my lip as I spoke: "I know Abi! I'll be fine!"

All Abi did was just stare at me she then sat up from her seat and gave me a hug. "You better be!" I heard her muffled voice say. She let go and patted me on the back as she left the room. No idea where she went, maybe to the library.

I quickly sat down and dug my head in my hands. I just really wanted to sleep everything away, seemed like the perfect solution at that moment. I exhaled as I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I had a feeling it was Fred who seemed to just be there at every vulnerable moment of mine. But no it was someone different.

"Cassandra, Ginny told me how you spent your Saturday morning! Good job" George grinned in his amusement. Was he trying to be supportive so I'll put a good word in?

"If you're seriously going to make a giant joke then I have news for you!" I snapped.

"Alright calm down, someone needs to make a joke out of it. A smile solves all life's issues! I'm here to talk to you about the real world." He looked blankly at the wall then back at me.

The prankster talking to me about the real world? I found it quite funny but after a few seconds of thinking I remembered that Fred had said something smart so maybe George is just the same. It is likely, they are twins after all

"I know that you slapped Nellie Waters because she called you a blood traitor…" He spoke quietly. I looked at him once he continued to speak "and yes she deserved it but we can't go slapping everyone who calls us that now can we?"

"You sound like my mother!" I exclaimed.

George scratched his nose and laughed a little. "I sound like my mother too! The thing is Cassandra is that everyone here especially the up-themselves gits in Slytherin will call you that and the best you can do is ignoring it. Hex them when we leave Hogwarts!" I laughed a little.

"Now that I cheered you up, can you tell Abi that I'm wonderfully handsome and that you'll fight to the death with her just to have me" George winked, I looked at him as if he was some crazy old beggar.

"Alright, alright. Was only kidding!" He stood up from the seat and looked down at me. "In all seriousness, can you tell her I'm single?"

I shook my head at him, silly git! "Tell her yourself, she's been waiting for you to ask her out for two weeks now. Man up Weasley!" I smiled a little. He stepped back as if I had pulled out a knife.

"I will! Wouldn't want you to slap me across the face would I?" He winked at me one last time and walked away, leaving the common room. I'll show him a slap across the face!

I was left alone once again so I retreated to my room. I put my parcel that lay on my bed on the ground and sat in my bed. I pulled the covers over me and tried to fall asleep. Really seemed like the best thing to do.

George was right about the blood traitor thing, I'm going to be leaving school soon and I can't just hit everyone who uses the bloody term. I hated that term so much. I'm not being a 'traitor' to anything; I'm just showing people respect like all bloody people should. None of this blood status owl crap.

It kind of felt like today people were avoiding me like I had the plague. Maybe I'll get revenge and just avoid everyone tomorrow. Maybe then I wouldn't be so tired in class on Monday, I have no idea why I'm always tired now. I reckon my brain just needs to shut it so I can actually focus on stuff and get proper sleep.

I drifted off to sleep and woke up at four in the morning thinking everyone was eating dinner only to see Abi drooling on her pillow. Bit hacked off because she didn't wake me up for dinner…


	10. Mondays

**Hello, thank you to whoever has read this so far, things are moving along quickly I think with the story. This chapter wasn't written with a story guide so I think I did a lot better. I now have a slight idea of whats going to happen in the story but you're just going to have to wait and found out. To be honest I wish I could write mini paragraphs about the plot and just let you imagine the rest buuuut where would be the fun in that?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Mondays<strong>

"It's Monday Cassie! Cheer up!" Abi yelled positively as we walked to our third class. Monday is a day everyone hates, nothing is accomplished on Mondays. I had Divination after Charms so I was not pleased.

"You don't have a teacher who speaks nonsense all day do you?" I looked at Abi; she smiled a little and continued to walk with me to Charms.

"We have potions last…" She said quietly, I looked at her straight away "That's even worse, Abi. I would let the Dark Lord kill me just so I didn't have to take these classes!" I exclaimed loudly.

Mondays, where do I begin? It wasn't the best day for me. My schedule for Monday was stupid as well which did not help. I was like the grumpy old bear that woke up too early, happens every Monday and everyone's gotten used to it!

"What about the You-Know-How?" A voice came from behind us. Don't be the twins! Don't be the twins.

We both turned around to see the two mischievous twins. I thought too soon. "Wow, speaking of Dark Lords… Oh nothing I'm just a grumpy old troll on Mondays" I said to the two while Abi had her eyes wide and her lips zipped shut. I had gotten over her infatuation or 'crush' as she liked to call it and left her to get gooey about him, she's my best friend and I can't stop her!

"Aren't we all? Hey Abi, can I talk to you for a moment?" George dragged Abi off, I could see but I couldn't hear. I was left with Fred and I was contemplating whether I should just skip off to class or wait for her.

I stared at the two for awhile. George had his flirty smirk on his face while Abi had a giant grin. Too happy for my liking! I turned on my heel and started walking towards the staircase. My nose scrunched up as I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

"Wait up!" I heard Fred yell as he ran to catch up to me.

I turned my head to see him walk up the steps and stand next to me. As the staircase moved to the Third Floor, I continued to walk with Fred by my side.

"So George finally manned up?" I asked Fred who then smiled a little.

"I guess so; you'd think he'd ask her sooner!" Fred sounded as if he was surprised that his brother didn't have enough confidence to ask a girl on a simple date. George seemed a lot shyer than Fred; Fred was a little more confident than his twin.

"Abi has been waiting for a while." I said as we walked down the corridor, I looked behind myself to see if George or Abi was any where to be found. I couldn't see any red-heads or blondes.

"How's your hand, do you mind if I have a look?" Fred and I stopped outside the door of the Charms classroom.

I pulled my sleeve up and showed him the nearly healed cuts. Fred frowned as he stared the words; he traced his fingers over them for a few seconds then dropped my hand slowly. I pulled my sleeve down and entered the classroom where half the class was seated.

"Ooh hello, sit down! Sit down!" Professor Flitwick sounded excited. It's Monday! Wait, of course. Teachers love Mondays because they get to torture the living daylights out of students. Professor Flitwick was still a cool teacher though.

I sat down in the back like I normally did every lesson. As I waited for class to begin I pulled the book Dad had given me and started reading it. The book was on my lap just in case Professor Flitwick got mad but it was quite unlikely for him to be mad.

"Okay class, today we will be reading for a little while about the dangers of misusing _Incedio_ and how we can fix the flame quickly with a spell called _Augamentri_. Page 47 in your textbooks." He said then sat down at his desk. Professor Flitwick seemed if he was marking tests.

I hadn't noticed that Fred was sitting next to me. I went to go look out the window then Wow! He was just sitting there minding his own business. I flipped pages after pages till I got to page 47. That's when George and Abi burst through the door with a smile on their faces. Professor Flitwick looked up and smiled at the two.

"Sit down, page 47. I'm sure Ms. Blackwell or Mr. Weasley will inform you what's happening" He then looked down to his paper and dunked his quill in a pot of ink.

George and Abi sat down next to me. George was on Abi's side and wasn't going to move next to Fred in a hurry so I was stuck with whatever comments Fred had to say. I didn't mind, Fred had his funny moments. It's just I was worried about N.E.W.T.S and so on.

"I think Monday is my new favourite day" Abi leaned in close to my ear and whispered it. When I looked at her, she grinned and then went back to her text book. Occasionally when I looked at Abi, George would be playing with her fingers or sneakily holding hands under the table.

I nudged Fred to show him what was going on. "What?" He whispered with a blank expression on his face. "Look" I subtly pointed at Abi and George who were holding hands. Fred smiled a little, he was proud of his twin anyone could tell that. Fred then leaned in a little close to my ears to whisper something.

"We should hold hands so we don't look awkward" He whispered, the cheekiest grin formed on his face. I stared at him as if he had shoved two carrots up his nose and nudged him. I then went back to the textbook.

The rest of the lesson was alright. Professor introduced us to a bird summoning spell which we would be learning in the courtyards next lesson. I had Divination which was going to put me right to sleep. It was most likely that I would sneakily read my book as Professor Trelawney spoke of the undead and holy spirits and such. Then I would end my lovely Monday with Potions with a depressed Snape. One day I will find out why he is the way he is.

"So are you guys… you know… together?" I asked Abi in Potions. Fred and I were both curious to whether it was friendly pre-date flirting or they were really together.

"I'll wait after the date to see. It's going to be after Quidditch Practice on Saturday morning so your going to have to find something to do while I'm down at Hogsmeade." Abi informed me.

I didn't mind lying in my bed doing nothing for a whole weekend, sounded like something I would do. And beside I'm not in the mood to be killed by Nellie Waters so if I'm going to Hogsmeade then I'm going to go with someone.

"Lovely, I'm happy for you! Don't worry about me I've sorted out my weekend!" I smiled at her

It was Monday and I was planning my weekend already. It was going to be a good weekend though. Two bottles of Firewhiskey, three bags of Jelly Slugs and a whole lot of studying. Sounds like the perfect day in to me. To Abi it would be watching The Wizard of Oz and saying how she would have done it differently through out the whole movie, that's why I hid her copy of it from her. It's under the floorboard where we first hid Willow after she exploded...

Abi spent the whole lesson talking about George and Fred and Quidditch and her date, I pretty much did the whole potion while she stood and spoke but I didn't mind one bit. I was happy for her, even though she's going overboard.

The potion surprisingly worked and Abi and I were awarded five house points each. It was a change I must say; normally he takes them away just because I've entered his classroom which I used to find offensive.

I was hoping that Abi would come to Defense Against the Dark Arts for the second time this whole year. I bet she'll probably come this week or the next. It's like Abi had forgotten what Umbridge had done. She hadn't noticed the words or the scars or anything. I was proud of her to say the least.

* * *

><p>I sat by myself in the common room after supper. Abi and George had secluded themselves from others and I was either watching them or reading my book. The fire was comforting as it was a cold windy night and you could feel it as you walked down the halls and corridors. After looking up again I saw George and Abi laughing and flirting. It reminded me of the good old days when I had a boyfriend and life was crap.<p>

"Cass, Cassie!" I heard a voice call my name; it brought me back to earth a little after staring at Abi and George for too long.

I turned my head to see Fred who was looking in the same direction I was looking in a few seconds ago. He then spoke as his eyes were locked on to his twin.

"You're coming to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday" Fred said in a dull tone.

"Just because Abi and George are going to be snogging in a corner on Saturday does not mean I'm willing to do the same with you Fred" I said bluntly. Fred looked at me with confusion for a few seconds then started shaking his head.

"No! No! Not what I meant, unless you really want to snog me then I'm fine with that…" He winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him as he continued what he was saying "…There's this meeting about Umbridge and I know you hate her as much as I do so I was thinking we could go with Abi and George and that then when the meetings finished and Abi and George go on their date, we could hang out or something…" He fell silent then looked up at me to see what I was going to say next.

"My weekend was going to involve Firewhiskey, Jelly Slugs and studying while intoxicated…"

Freds face lightened up, he grinned. "Brilliant idea Cassie! We'll get some Firewhiskey and candy the-" I interrupted him as I closed my book. "It's brilliant, I know but I can't keep getting drunk every weekend because it seems like the fun thing to do. I need at least two sober weekends" I finally had some sense in my head. I don't know where it came from but it's going to stay there as long as I can keep it.

"Fred, I'll let you take me one place on Saturday then I'll be going back to school alright?" Fred smiled at me and nodded.

I stood up from my seat and walked away from him. I walked past Abi who was too wrapped up in George to notice me retiring to bed. I am serious when I say I'm happy for her, George seems like an alright guy except for the time where him and Fred put chocolate frogs and gum on the soles of my shoes when we were in Second year but I got over that quickly.

Once again, I lay in my bed and let my brain just talk and talk and talk till I finally fell asleep. I remembered the stupid Potions homework I had to do which thankfully I didn't have till Wednesday. I was never a homework person. I tried to fall asleep before Abi came into the room so I didn't have to listen to her talk about George until the morning. I was tired after all. The last thought that my mind had to spit up before I fell asleep was that meeting Fred was talking about. What are they planning to do to Umbridge?


	11. The Umbridge Meeting

**How do I start this? I am sorry that It took awhile to write this. I am also sorry about the quality of this chapter. I had major writers block for this one and I just had to finish it, no matter how bad it was. Thank you for reading up this story though and thank you to the many people who put this story on their favourites and story alerts and thanks to those who reviewed. Means a lot to me. Um try to enjoy this chapter. Hoping for best next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: The Umbridge Meeting<strong>

"Don't you just wish they'd stop being so couple-ish?" Fred nudged me and asked. George and Abi were a little bit ahead of us; they were giggling and being happy. Holding hands and what not. At least I have not witnessed a single snog yet.

I looked at Fred and sighed. "I'm happy for them. Are you being all annoyed because your twin has a large chance of having a girlfriend and you don't?" I laughed a little.

It was starting to get into winter so naturally, Hogsmeade was covered in snow like always. We were going to that meeting Fred had told me about earlier this week. Even though it's probably a plan to drive Umbridge out of school, I'd rather be in bed snoring my way through the day.

Fred had looked me as if he was offended by what I had said. "Actually Cassie, I can get any girl I want. I just don't want a girlfriend" I scoffed. Once again, Fred Weasley thinking he's a womanizer.

"Yeah right" I laughed but before Fred could even get a word in Abi turned around and yelled at us. "Hurry up! I'm freezing out here!" She then turned her back and went back to talking with George.

"There's no way she's freezing, she's snuggling into George as if he was the only heat source in the world!" I stated with a smile. Yes, Abi is my friend. Yes, I'm happy for her. Yes, I will mock her because that's we do!

We walked into the Hogs Head where I happily looked at the bar, there's a glass of Firewhiskey with my name on it! But then sense came back and told me _"No Cassandra! Stay sober!". _So I just stared at the happy customers drinking in a day dream state for awhile. Fred dragged me from my spot and into a small room filled with many Hogwarts students. I then spotted at the front of the room Harry Potter and twin's brother Ron as well as this girl with bushy hair who I heard was a mastermind. Hermione I think her name was. We sat down on a small bench and waited for Harry to speak.

"Ah Hi." He started off awkwardly "I wanted to gather you here today because of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now I know that we need to pass our O.W.L.S this year, some of us N.E.W.T.S and we can't possibly do that with Umbridge. We need to learn to defend ourselves-"

I nodded my head in agreement until some obnoxious twat ruined it. "What? From You-Know-Who?" I turned to glare at the kid the voice belonged to. Oh look who it is! Of course that bloody twat interrupted, stupid twat!

"Well yeah, it doesn't matter if you don't believe me. Either way we need to learn how to defend ourselves and Umbridge's book isn't going to cut it!" Harry explained, trying to sound reasonable.

"But only you're the only one to see Cedric Diggory die! What if you killed him?" Michael said rudely to Harry.

I shook my head in disgust and glared at him "Shut it Michael!" I said loudly. He looked back at me and glared. Oh if he wants a glare off, it's on!

Harry paused for a moment; he seemed a bit haunted by the words 'Cedric Diggory'. "Okay, if you're here just to hear about Cedric's death than the lot of you can clear off" He sounded frustrated. There was a silence in the room until a strange girl with blonde hair as bright as Abi's spoke "Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?"

Everyone looked at her then back at Harry. Harry nodded and looked down at the floor as if he was shamed to know such things that I bloody haven't learnt yet. "Blimey Harry!" A boy in house called Dean exclaimed. There was a little noise in the room then it went silent.

Before I knew we were all signing up. Fred passed me the pen and paper and I scribbled my name down before passing it to this black-haired girl. This seemed like something good, learning how to defend ourselves by someone who knows all about defending. Well he doesn't but if he can produce a patronus and ward off Voldermort twice, I had a feeling it was legit.

Abi and George had snuck off by now and I was left with Fred. I hadn't really talked to Abi all this week, only in the moments before we fell asleep and the brief moments walking in the halls and in class. I kind of missed her. I wasn't used to such distance, not even in the holiday breaks.

"Please, please, please can we go to Zonkos? We can go wherever you want afterwards!" Fred begged me as we walked out of the pub.

I looked at him and sighed. "Fine. We'll go to Zonkos" I said in a monotone voice. Fred dragged me to Zonkos yelling words like 'Cheer up!' and 'It's not the worse place in the world!'

We walked into the store to see many children and teenagers like ourselves walking around, laughing, some even running around with pointy objects. That terrified me, not in a good mood to die. I had only been in Zonko's once and that was with Terry awhile back. Fred dragged me to a stand with Dungbombs and smiled at me.

"I would marry the man who made these. He's a legend!" Fred nudged me and smiled. I smiled a little back at him. "Am I boring you?" He asked quietly. I looked up at him and paused. "Not at all, just feeling a bit weird about Abi" I frowned.

Fred had bought a few Dungbombs and a Screaming Yo-yo that I made Fred not use until I was out of his sight. Once we left the store, he linked his arm around mine as we walked through the snow. It was silent for awhile. It wasn't awkward, it was a nice silence. Gave me time to think and from our silence I think Fred was thinking too.

"She's in good hands, don't worry" He was clearly talking about Abi and George. "I know, he's a good guy it's just I've never been more distant from her than I have been this week and I'm just not used to it. But I'll manage!"

We continued walking. I didn't want to visit any stores so I asked Fred to take me back to school. He didn't seem so excited about it but he agreed. It was nice having company, even if it was Fred.

As we walked up the path I spotted Angelina being very intimate with a tall blonde boy. Fred had noticed too, he had grabbed onto my arm and dragged me back when I started walking away. He just stared at them as they got closer and closer and I looked at him, he looked like someone had ripped his heart out.

"Fred are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me then back to the two who were now snogging the life out of each other. "I'm fine" He then walked away from me, I ran to catch up.

We sat at the lake once we got back to Hogwarts. Fred kept silent while I tired to make conversation but it failed badly. The lake was frozen and I was scared the Giant Squid would pop out and eat me. Doesn't seem likely, stupid me and my imagination. I shuffled closer to Fred.

"What happened with you and Angelina?" I asked quietly, he looked at me sadly. "She broke it off on the first week back. We don't talk much anymore, only at practices and stuff. I didn't know she moved on so quickly"

I'm always the person who never knows what to say in situations where people are sad. I just end up making them even sadder. From my time when I was someone's random shoulder to lean on I learnt that silence is the key or really bad insults which just makes them either laugh or look at you like you've committed a crime.

So I sat there with Fred, trying to think of the right words to say but nothing would come to mind. He just dug his head into his knees while I just watched and sighed.

"Fred?" He looked up at me, looking as sad as he was before. "We are going to The Three Broomsticks and we're getting you a bottle of anything you want." Fred now looked puzzled "I thought you weren't drinking?"

I laughed a little and smiled at him. "No I'm not but you look like you need it. I want you to talk to George about what's up, sober or not. I possibly can't say any comforting words because I'm useless but George knows you better than anyone else does and he'll understand."

We went back down to Hogsmeade and I had gotten Fred this weird tasting drink that he really liked. It had a strange name for it and he said it was from some weird country like Sweden or something. Fred and I avoided the path where we saw Angelina and found a longer way to get back to school.

* * *

><p>George and Fred weren't in the common room after dinner. I think they were in the kitchens and I think Fred brought his bottle with him to share with George. I was finally alone with Abi but the girl wouldn't shut up about George. I didn't have the heart to tell her to stop.<p>

"-and we snogged!" Abi squealed as she finished off her sentence that I wasn't listening too.

"That's brilliant Abi" I said as I stared into the fire.

"Yeah, I know. Are you okay, Cass?" She asked me. I looked at her then back to the fire.

"Fine-" She then interrupted me "No, I know what's up. It's that letter Alex sent you wasn't it?" My head shot up straight away, I looked at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know about that letter? I did not tell you about it" I said seriously.

"It was on your bed and I-" She tried to look away "You were looking through my stuff?" my voice was started rise and I could feel a few eyes on me.

"No Cass, it wasn't like that" Abi tried to reason with me but I just wouldn't let it go "I don't go looking through your stuff Abi!" I stood up; I was so angry and frustrated.

"I know Cass, I know. Abi I know something's happening with you. You never let me in!" She was just trying to be a good friend and I was overreacting. I hadn't read that letter yet.

"I don't need help! I can handle my problems by myself Abi!" I walked away up the stairs away from her. I just needed to clear my head. I could hear Abi call my name as I walked away. Everyone just stared at me and her and I could feel Abi's embarrassment.

I went to sleep a bit early but I was just trying to sleep away that night.

I'm so stupid for overreacting. I hadn't realized what I had done until I woke up to Abi sniffling away. I tried not to make a sound but I started crying too. I never ever wanted to see her or make her cry again.


	12. The Room of Requirement

**Sorry guys for being late on the chapter thing. My internet was capped and I also had writers block. It's so frustrating. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and put this as your story alert or on your favourite stories. It means loads to me, again thank you. I do hope you enjoy this chapter as I had writers block while writing it. I hope its not that bad...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: The Room of Requirement<strong>

I sat in my first class by myself on a Tuesday morning. Defense Against the Dark Arts was unfortunately first but my face wore a smirk. The thought of going against Umbridge's will and learning how to defend myself made me feel as if I was kicking dirt in that toad's face. Class was about to begin and there was no sign of Abi anywhere.

Fred and George had burst into the classroom with Lee. I looked behind myself to see that Abi was with them. She finally plucked up the courage and came? I was surprised. Of course she didn't sit next to me; she sat next to George because that girl is smitten over him. Fred and Lee sat down so I was still by myself.

On Monday, I had apologized to Abi for yelling at her. We were okay since then but hardly the same. It was that feeling where things are okay but at the same time its not. I can't explain, it's too confusing. I hate this feeling so much because I don't know how I feel. I don't know why it doesn't feel right.

Umbridge stood there watching us in her sickly pink cardigan and evil grin on her face. I kept looking behind myself to look at Abi. She was smiling and being happy, she nudged George every few seconds. I was happy that she was happy. I missed her though.

Then my attention then turned to Fred who was already looking at me. He winked and waved at me then he mouthed a few words that I couldn't make sense of. Umbridge had caught him out and he went back to his book quickly as did I.

After class Fred had stopped me and smiled. Abi and George had passed us and they didn't even seem to acknowledge our existence. I frowned as I watched them leave down the hall.

"Oi, it's free period and George has Muggle Studies so you can hang out with Abi." Fred rubbed my arm. I looked up to him and then back to the hallway. George and Abi were gone by now.

"Lee has a free period as well. We'll be in the library if you need us" He then walked away from me and off into the other direction.

I stood in the hallway for awhile, I hadn't realized that I was meant to move when all the 5th years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff came marching along. Michael had stopped to talk to me. You should have seen the frown on my face when he stood facing me.

"Uh Cassie um Ginny told me that we have our first meeting today in the uh room of requirement after supper" He spoke quietly then walked off into the devils classroom before I could even ask where the room of requirement was.

I was actually going to bite his head off but since he had something to say that wasn't full of insults I'll let him off.

I walked back to the common room to see if Abi was there. The Fat Lady was jolly as always, singing and singing which gave some students headaches but I just found it hilarious. Thankfully Abi was in the common room reading. She smiled at me and stood to greet me with a hug.

"Cass, I haven't spoken to you in awhile! I was going to go to the lake and read to the squid. It's one of yours, hope you don't mind" She enthusiastically said as she held up one of my books. I smiled at her "No I don't mind at all. Just don't get it wet aye?"

Abi walked off with a smile while I stood there and watched her leave, so much for spending time with my best friend. I walked out of the common room a minute after Abi; she hadn't noticed I was behind her. I wasn't stalking my best friend, that would be weird. I turned around the corner and watched Abi disappear.

The first thing I heard in the Library was Fred Weasleys loud voice. "Lady Cassandra, nice of you to join us! We actually need your help"

I sat down next to Lee and Fred and looked at their sketches and scribbled notes. To be truly honest they were pretty good, they actually had brains despite their prankster appearance.

"Fred here thinks that if you mixed two porcupine quills, a drop of troll drool and two mistletoe berries it will make you sleepy." Lee scoffed while Fred frowned at him. He then looked up at me as I spoke.

"Oh Fred you've gotten it all wrong." I picked up a scribbled piece of paper then back at Fred "The potion your thinking of there is to heal deep wounds. You know troll drool have healing qualities."

"Well I wasn't paying attention to Snape-" Lee interrupted Fred "I told you! Did you listen? No! I'm never going to let you forget this!" Lee grinned, showing his super white teeth. I'm amazed someone can have teeth that white. It made me feel self conscious about my teeth a little.

"Shut it Lee!" Fred nudged Lee and they both laughed a little "What I was thinking of was disguising a sleepy potion in sweets and sell them. Like a little prank and stuff. I reckon it'd be a good addition to the merchandise me and George already have" He said to me.

I nodded then tried to think about the Sleeping potion Snape taught us a year or two ago. "You've got a good concept just not the right ingredients. Let me think, it has lavender and some sort of mucus. We're in a library look it up."

Lee and Fred nodded and were a little silent. I was hungry and I didn't want them to hear my stomach grumble. "I'm going to get lunch because I'm starving. See ya later" I then stood up and walked away from the two.

* * *

><p>Me and Abi were sitting in the common room chatting away about our day after supper. George and Fred had came up to us and grinned. "Come on we have a meeting to attend to" George held out his hand to Abi and she happily accepted it and stood up. Fred also offered me his hand but I stood up by myself and laughed a little at him.<p>

Many of us were waltzing out of the common room; no one had asked where we were going or anything which I found strange. Harry led us to a blank wall which then turned into a door. I had never seen it before in my life, how did I not know about this?

We all walked into the empty dark room, all of us were amazed and surprised. I heard Abi squeal with excitement, George and I had laughed at her while Fred was standing there looking confused.

"Alright, everyone shut it!" Harry yelled, the room became quiet quickly "Thanks. Hi welcome to our first ah meeting. Before we do anything, we need a name. Any suggestions?"

"Umbridge Smells Like Cabbage?" A third year boy from Ravenclaw yelled.

"Defense Association? We can shorten it down to D.A" Cho Chang suggested.

Ginny smiled at Cho "Yeah that's pretty good but why don't we change it to Dumbledore's Army. It is the one thing the Ministry fears the most after all"

"That's brilliant Ginny. Dumbledore's Army it is!" Harry smiled and the room went back silent "Hermione has made fake Galleons to tell you when the next meeting is. This is so we don't have to rush around telling you all and looking suspicious. Now the numbers on the coin will tell you when the next meeting is"

We were all given a coin each. It looked exactly like a Galleon. The numbers hadn't moved yet but I suspect they would soon. Once everyone received their Galleons, Harry decided to get us to practice our disarming. George had gone with Abi. I was going to with Fred till I saw Nellie, yes Nellie, flirting with him and they eventually partnered up. I had decided to go with Lee instead.

As I was watching Fred and Nellie, Lee disarmed me which made me jump. I looked at the frizzy haired boy with wide eyes, he was laughing at me. "Stop staring at Fred, winning is getting boring!"

"I'm not staring at Fred. I'm staring at Nellie. I dislike her quite a bit" I stared back in Fred and Nellie's direction.

"I don't know how these twins do it. They pick up every chick without effort and I have to spend like months and months just to get a girl to talk to me!" Lee complained, he looked in the direction of Abi and George who were laughing and sneakily holding hands while Harry wasn't looking.

"Expelliamus!" I pointed my wand at Lee who had his head turned away. He jumped and looked at me "Merlin's beard! You freaked me out Cassie!" Lee exclaimed.

I walked away from Lee; he followed me as I walked over to George and Abi. "You guys are supposed to be disarming one another!" Abi smiled at me and Lee. "Speak for yourself!" I poked my tongue out at her and she laughed.

"Forget about disarming, look at Nellie flirting with Fred. What is she playing at?" I shook my head and frowned. George and Abi both looked surprised and shocked. "Where? Where?" Abi yelled.

Lee pointed in the direction of Fred and Nellie. We all stared at Nellie touching Fred's arm and Fred either smiling uncomfortably or awkwardly. I laughed a little while Abi laughed a little too much. She had dug her face into Georges shoulder to muffle her loud laugh. To be honest I didn't know what was funny. I just thought the idea of Nellie flirting, well trying to flirt, with Fred was hilarious.

* * *

><p>After the meeting we all sat in the common room laughing at Fred. We were sitting by the fire which warmed me up from being in the cold corridors. The Room of Requirement wasn't the warmest.<p>

"So are you going to ask Nellie out?" Lee nudged Fred who smiled a small smile. "She was talking about Hogsmeade, kept giving me hints and trying to get me to go with her."

My eyes and Fred eyes met. Mine were quite large and threatening while his were relaxed. "Don't count on me and Cass to say anything nice about her. She's an arse" Abi nudged me, causing me to break eye contact with Fred. I nodded and agreed with Abi while George had just laughed.

"This has been fun my dear friends but I must be going to bed as we have Transfiguration first tomorrow. Night Night" I stood up and walked away from the group. "Night Cass" they had all said as I walked up the stairs.

I had hardly got any sleep that night. Not because Fred and Nellie, Fred was way too smart and decent to go for a cow like Nellie. It was just all those thoughts clouding my mind and that un-opened envelope on my side table that mocked me every time I would go to stare at the time on my analog alarm clock. It was 4:23am last time I had checked. I had fallen asleep shortly after to the sound of Abi snoring.


	13. Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor

**While my internet was capped I've been writing, I only produced Chapter 12 and this Chapter. I decided I wanted to write a chapter about a Qudditch match because it seemed fun and I'm sorry if Lee's commentating is terrible. He's hilarious in the books. Thank you for all that are reading this chapter and the last 12. It makes me happy to be honest. Well enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor<strong>

"Wake up! Wake up! Cassandra Blackwell you are watching my Quidditch game today so get up!" Abi shook me awake.

I squinted at her and stared up "Who are you facing?" I mumbled. Abi had pulled out her wand by now and I was just waiting for her to hex me. "Hufflepuff. Nellie's a beater. You'll get to see her crash and burn" Abi said in a sickly sing-song voice

I sat up unhappily and pulled the covers away from me. "Save me some bacon!" I yelled at Abi as she left in her Quidditch uniform. I think she might have said she would, I'm not too sure. It's a Saturday morning and it's apparently Gryffindors first game of the season.

I had changed into my blue jeans and purple sweater which was a little itchy but warm. I stumbled into my socks and shoes and proudly sported my Gryffindor scarf. Abi had saved me some bacon and a goblet of milk.

"You are a life saver! Marry me Abi!" I said to her as I scoffed my face and drank my goblet of milk.

"Welcome Cass." Abi finished her piece of toast and watched Fred and George in their Quidditch uniforms enter the Great Hall. George sat next to Abi and slithered his arm around her waist.

"Guess who is playing as a chaser this game?" George smiled at Abi while I rolled my eyes at their happy relationship. I will only marry bacon, only bacon. "Abi?" I said with a mouth full of bacon. Fred laughed at me and I started to frown at him.

Abi was excited when she found out she was replacing Alicia who was sick. George, Fred and Abi had skipped off to the Quidditch field so after I finished my bacon, I went to the stands and stood at the front.

Jasmine Kelly was standing next to me, sporting Hufflepuff colours even though the girl was in Ravenclaw. She was one of Nellie's friends so I tried to not say anything about Nellie. She had dark brown hair and light brown skin. She was pretty and nice, and I secretly envied that she was pretty.

The game had started and Lee was the first to say something. "The first game to kick off the season, Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor" The crowd cheered and booed, the Gryffindor team came whizzing along on their brooms.

"We have Angelina Johnson as Gryffindor Captain and Chaser, as well as our lovely lady's Katie Bell and Abigail Spring who will be replacing Alicia Spinnet this game. Remember ladies, I am single." I laughed at Lee's comment, oh how he tries. "Fred and George Weasley are Gryffindors mischievous beaters and their little brother Ronald Weasley will be our Keeper, Merlin help us. Last of all we have Harry Potter as Seeker"

The crowd cheered for Gryffindor, I noticed most of the members of Hufflepuff were cheering for us too. They showed brilliant sportsmanship, not all Hufflepuffs were rude like Nellie. The Hufflepuff team rode into the air while the sound of cheering filled the air.

"And for Hufflepuff we have Zacharias Smith for Hufflepuff Captain and Chaser with the aggressive but attractive Lila Roberts and Cadwallader who said he'd eat me for breakfast if I used his first name… Anyways the flirty Beaters Nellie Waters and Cecilia Rogers look like they are definitely going to have a good season" McGonagall frowned at Lee and nudged him to stop his comments about every female member on the teams "and Hufflepuff Keeper Ash Summerfield and Seeker Summerby who also look like they're going to have a good season…" Lee had finished.

Another cheer came from the crowd and the Hufflepuff supporters started chanting 'Hufflepuff, do your stuff'. The game had started and everyone was whizzing around. I'm not much of a Quidditch fan due to the broom incident but I was here for Abi and also to see Nellie crash and burn. I was starting to feel anxious being up so high.

"Scared you going to fall Blackwell?" Jasmine laughed, I glared at her. Where are the nice people in the world?

"No, I just don't trust the stands" I lied through my teeth. Yes I was scared that I was going fall, fall into another fence and have a new scar but I would never admit that to one of Nellie's friends

"Don't worry about the stands; they're strong thanks to magic." Jasmine reassured me and went back to the game.

The score was 20-60, Hufflepuff was winning and Nellie was doing well! Abi needed to step up her game a little. I bet Nellie was enjoying that game, facing Fred and all. If she's interested in him the she'll try to show off and play her best. She's like every other girl when they're interested in a guy.

"Fred Weasley shows why he hasn't been kicked off the team just yet by displaying his beating skills as he hits the Bludger away from Abigail Spring" Lee yelled into his microphone

I wonder who will be commentating the Quidditch games when Lee leaves. It wouldn't be the same without him, it felt weird thinking of other members in the team replacing Fred or Alicia or Katie. It would be like eating crunchy peanut butter for most of your life then one day someone changes it to smooth peanut butter and it just doesn't feel right.

Thank god Harry caught the snitch and ended the bloody game just as it started getting boring. The score was 190-220, Gryffindor had won. The whole crowd was cheering and wooing. I was one of those people who was wooing and cheering by myself as most the people in my stand were Hufflepuff supporters. It was pretty close with Hufflepuff though, I'm still happy Gryffindor won.

Everyone was starting to leave the stands now while I headed down to the changing room to congratulate everyone. Not while they were changing but once they had come out. Abi was the first one to come out; she ran up to me and squealed as she hugged me.

"Oh my Merlin! That was amazing! Did I do well?" She asked me, excitement filled her eyes. I smiled at her "You were amazing! And Nellie would have been so pissed Hufflepuff lost." I laughed.

"Where's the good sportsmanship Lady Cassandra?" Fred had asked me. George stood by him after he hugged Abi.

"It goes missing once it involves Nellie" I responded.

Just as we were talking about the game, Nellie walks up to Fred in her stupid dress and stupid cardigan. Doesn't she know its cold outside? Obviously not. See another thing girls do when they like guys. No matter how cold it is, not matter how hard it's raining or if there's a giant flood outside they will dress to impress.

"Uh hey Fred, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade to have a drink and celebrate your win" She shyly said.

Fred looked at her then at me. I just looked away, signaling that I didn't care what he did. Abi looked at me with big eyes. We were all looking at each other in this weird silence Fred had created.

"Um I'm going with Cassie, Abi and George. We arranged it right before you asked Sorry." Fred said. All Nellie did was smile and say 'It's okay' and walked away. Where was the bitching, manipulative Nellie?

"Four glasses of Firewhiskey, Rosmerta" I smiled at Rosmerta who had rolled her eyes and started pouring the drinks. After she stopped pouring them I gave her 20 Galleons and took the tray to our table. I hoped to Merlin I didn't spill the drinks.

"A clap for Cassandra, No drink was spilled on the tray" George had cheered merrily. George, Abi and Fred had all clapped for me as I sat down. "Shut it!" I smiled.

I had sat there and stared at the drink while everyone was starting to drink theirs. I wasn't in a drink mood to be honest. "We're celebrating Cass. That means we're having a drink!" Fred smiled at me. I smiled back at him then looked back down at my drink.

I wasn't upset about Nellie, the one girl I hated, was flirting with Fred. I didn't like Fred like that, I could never. I wasn't upset that Abi was happy with George and I wasn't being 'happy' with anyone. I wasn't upset because I paid for drinks. I wasn't even upset, I was just unsure. I was unsure what was going to happen with my life.

In seventh year, it's the big deciding year. You have to know what you want to do and what you want to be. You have to pass your N.E.W.T.S and choose the right subjects. It was all stressful because I still didn't know what I wanted to do and I don't have the right subjects for anything but ministry work.

I smiled slightly as I started listening to everyone chat about their week. I started sipping my drink as Abi talked about how some First Year told her that Peeves was following her to the bathroom and waited outside until she left to start following her again. We all had a laugh, then Fred and George were telling us about Lee trying to pick up Cho Chang. Lee will get a girl one day, maybe just not while he's in school…


	14. Decisions

**Well what can I say? I am so so so so sorry x1000. My computer killed itself last year in December and I've been having difficulty trying to sort out this story. So that's why I fell off the face of the earth. I am dreadfully sorry that this chapter is not as good as the other. I just need to get back on my writing horse :) Was wondering if you could give me some feedback or suggestions on how to make the story better... Yeah... Thanks too all that reviewed and put this story onto their story alert**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Decisions<strong>

It was nearly Christmas and I had some tough decisions to make. My life was so carefree awhile ago. Didn't help that I was stressed even more than I normally was and the fact that my thoughts were keeping me awake at night.

"I can't wait for the Christmas holidays Cass" Abi chirped as she skipped to the Great Hall for supper. I tried my best to keep up with her.

"Yeah yeah so am I" I said unenthusiastically.

We walked into the Great Hall to see everyone stuffing their faces as if they hadn't eaten in days. While Abi happily skipped over to George and sat down next to him, I walked clumsily over to Fred and Abi and sat down. Fred was making googly eyes with Nellie while Abi and George discussed their plans for the Christmas holidays. Abi was going to spend it with her gran and mum. The twins were doing their normal family thing and they were having Harry and Hermione over as well. I was going to spend it with mum and dad and hoped that Alex would show up.

"Hey Fred, would you please stop making googly eyes with Nellie over there. I'm trying to keep my food down" Fred laughed at me. I then had his full attention. He winked before he spoke to me "I think someone is jealous."

"Not even close! I just don't like Nellie!"

"Denial never got anyone anywhere Cassie" I was not even in denial. I truly did not like Nellie. Her and her blonde hair, nasty but somehow alluring charm. I wasn't jealous of her, or Fred and her. Why would anyone be jealous of some cowardly bully?

* * *

><p>I had scoffed down my dinner quickly and decided I needed some time out from everyone. Knowing my group of friends, they would either be talking or drinking. And I could never get anytime with Abi because she was with George. George and Fred Weasley are funny but it gets tiring after awhile. The same pranks, the same laughter, the same conversation, watching George and Abi snog or hold hands, Fred's advances.<p>

Needed to clear my head and finish that stupid tea leaves and stars assignment Professor Trelawney gave out a week or so ago. I was being careless and mucked about. The last thing I needed was Mum having a fit because I failed Divination. It was quiet in the library, thankfully. No Abi, or twins, or bullies with blonder hair.

How do the stars tell you your future? All I remember Trelawney saying that all stars are different. But how do you know which future is yours? Is it lucky dip?

I sat there alone and read this book about stars and what not, a book the librarian recommended. I had never been so confused in my whole life and I had to take Muggle Studies for two years!

'Each star has a different meaning. The brighter the star, the more positive outcome.' This is a waste of time. I'll just say I lost the star paper, yeah that's it! Time to do my tea leaf assignment, something easy to do.

After slaving over it for three whole hours, I was finished but I was quickly shooed out by an unhappy Filch. I had quickly apologized while I packed up.

It was 11pm and all I could do was yawn all the way to Gryffindor common room. But once I got into the common room, I couldn't sleep. Those stupid thoughts were keeping me up once again. I was feeling angry, they're just silly thoughts that don't matter. My thoughts were of my stupid brother, how he had never thought to write or visit, my parents, my future. Everything in my life, it was just on my mind.

Abi wasn't in bed. Maybe she was in the kitchens with George. I stared at her empty bed for awhile. Just stared at nothing but the tidily made bed.

No one was in the common room, it was 12 am so of course everyone was asleep. The fire lit up as I sat down. I stared at it as if I was in a trance. Maybe I could get all my thinking done here, and finally get some sleep. I was so stuck into my little trance that I hadn't noticed or really acknowledged the noisy boy burst through the door. Not until he sat down right beside me, his breath smelling of alcohol.

"Where have you been? You missed out!"

"I have been doing my assignment for Divination. Abi and George with you?"

Fred rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Finishing off my liquor."

"Why are you up so late?" He asked as he placed his head on my shoulder. Fred was drunk, he'd believe me. "Oh I'm not tired, it's a Friday night after all" Fred nodded as he snuggled into my shoulder.

He reached for my hand. Fred observed the ugly scars and kissed them. "I'm going to get rid of those one day, you'll see" I nodded and patted his head with my spare hand. He fell asleep on me a few minutes, loosely holding onto my fingers. I was happy I didn't go and drink down in the kitchens, I was over it. When the people I knew drank, I always saw a different side of them. Sometimes it would be good side, then sometimes it would be a bad side.

"Fred, Fred" I whispered. He groaned at me so I gave up and let him sleep a little longer.

Abi and George had burst through the door. Abi was loud but she tried to stay quiet and George was looking a lot better than she way. He probably drank less than her, thank goodness. "Cassie, thank Merlin you're sober! Abi drank too much and I need you to help her. I can't take her to your room because of the stairs" George said to me. I moved slowly, Fred's head was still on my shoulder. "Yeah, take Fred to your room. He fell asleep on me."

George and I swapped, Abi tried to snog him goodnight but George avoided. Apparently she had vomited before so he didnt want to kiss her. I tucked her in her bed, she closed her eyes. Abi complained she was tired but her mouth didnt stop talking. "George didn't snog me, Cassie."  
>I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes. I was tired but I had to make sure Abi was okay. "Well you did vomit. I'm sure he'll kiss you when you brush your teeth." I assured her. She wanted to go and brush her teeth but I told her to stay. She didn't stop talking though.<p>

"Fred was holding your hand..." Abi said. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "He fell asleep on my shoulder. He must have done it while he slept" I said to her. Well it's either that or tell her Umbridge scarred me for life, literally.

We were silent for awhile. I felt as if I had to tell my best friend, I needed to know what to do. Abi had brilliant advice and she was drunk so she wouldn't remember it! So I said it, fearlessly. "Abi, I think I'm going to leave Hogwarts" I waited for a few seconds then I looked over to her. She was asleep. Those butterflies that formed in my stomach were gone now.

All that courage I had built up to tell her and she's dozed off. I finally fell asleep too but I dreaded the day to come. And it was understandable why I did. I had to play nurse.

"Cass!" I was awoken by Abi. Turns out she had a hangover and I had to be the messenger, the one to deliver the bad news.

Everyone knew when I was coming down the stairs. My first year nickname was 'stompy'. Fred and George were in their gold and red Quidditch uniforms, waiting for Abi to come down the stairs but instead they get me. Cassandra Blackwell, stomping her way down the stairs, looking half dead in her pajamas and frizzy hair.

"Abi has a really bad hangover so she can't play today sorry" I said to the wide awake twins, they stared at me as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Luckily it's only Ravenclaw! Guess who Angelina is with now!" George said to me. Fred looked at me and rolled his eyes. Maybe Fred wasn't over Angelina like he was saying before. I turned to look at George again who had the biggest grin on his face. "Terry Gillian"

Poor girl. I wasn't even mad, I was just confused. I think I understood the look Fred was giving me now. It was one of those 'You're not going to like this' look. But it didn't matter to me. I was over it, he was something to laugh at.

I laughed and shook my head. "See you guys later, good luck!" I said as I walked up stairs to take care of Abi.

* * *

><p>She slept for a few hours, until the Quidditch game ended and during that time I had run to the kitchens and ate breakfast. I carried Abi's breakfast all the way to our room from the kitchens, clumsily trying not to drop the metal tray on the moving staircases and by the time I got back to our room Abi was already awake.<p>

"You brought my breakfast! Wow Cass, thanks!" She took the tray and dug in straight away. I sat in bed, still in my pajamas and messy hair and watched her.

I really wanted to go to the last D.A meeting before the end of the year. I played around with the coin we were all given and stared at all the numbers changing every time I blinked. I hoped Abi got better by then and which she should be.

"So guess who's Terry Gillian's new girlfriend!" I smiled at Abi, she looked back at me unenthusiastically. "Who?" I frowned the same frown she gave me. This wasn't like Abi, not at all. Why was she all of a sudden frowning at me like I had done something wrong? "Angelina, Quidditch Captain, Angelina" She just shrugged at me and went back to eating.

The next words she said to me kinda shook me a little, it wasn't an Abi thing to say. "You talk about him all the time, seems like your in love with him." I had just blinked at her, speechless. She knew me better than my own mother did, she knew I didn't like him, she would never say that, whats gotten into her?

"You know I don't like him, I just find it funny to laugh at previous mistakes." You know that lump in your throat that no matter how many times you swallow it won't go away? That was the feeling I had once she said that to me. Where was my best friend hiding? Under the bed? In the library? because this certainly isn't Abi.

"Well, to be honest it was a mistake for him to go out with you because he had just broken up with Sally Robins and they were awfully happy together" She stated. Well fair enough, they were happy and Sally just tossed him out like yesterdays dinner.

I dug through my draws, looking for some jeans, a jersey and a jacket. Jeans were the easiest to find, so was the jacket, just not a jersey. Abi and I stayed silent until I had asked her to look away while I through on my jersey and struggled into my jeans. She looked back after that and dropped the empty tray onto the floor. The sound hurt my ears and I looked back at her just to see her frown at me.

"You know Cassie, we've been best friends for seven whole years but recently it's seemed like you've changed..." A strand or two of my hair fell out of my head as I ran my fingers through the big fluff ball of mess. I quickly grabbed the brush and looked at her again. "I haven't changed, I've just been preoccupied"

Chucking on my jacket, I headed to the door. Looking back at Abi and bravely said this time, knowing I had her full attention. "Abi, I've leaving Hogwarts. I want to do something with my life rather than sit in an office like my parents"

I stormed off after that. It was cold and snowing but I didn't mind. Everything seemed clear now, I knew what I was going to do. Tell my parents what I want! They'll say that nothing good will come to my life, my dad would take my mum's side but be ever so supportive behind her back. Mum will get angry at me, at dad, then cry to Aunt Liz who is such a carefree spirit that she would support me too. Mum couldn't win this war.


	15. Last train ride home

**AHHHHHHHH. I'M SOOOO SORRY. This took awhile and I realize that. It's the exams I swear. It's not my best because I kept forgetting plot. Grrr. Well I hope this turns out well. It's likely I'll be writing more because of school holidays.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Last train ride home<strong>

It really was a dreaded train ride home. Abi would hardly look at me or speak to me since I let it slip about leaving Hogwarts and she blabbed off to George who told Fred and then it went all the way around school till it got to Dumbledore... Gossip spreads fast. And I sat in his office for 20 minutes, sipping tea and sharing a few jelly beans.

_"No_w Cassandra, I have heard from various recourses that you wish to leave Hogwarts" He sipped his tea and looked at me.

_"Yes, Sir"_

_"And what do you wish to do once you leave Hogwarts?" I had a feeling that he would have thought my dreams were silly, but he didn't._

_"I want to open a muggle bookstore so I can show the wizarding community that Muggles are excellent writers like ourselves and I thought maybe it would kind of decrease the muggle hate..." I sounded stupid, but I was confident._

_"These are dark times, Cassandra. And I only wish you well on your dreams, you have a heart of gold unlike your Uncles.. Hogwarts will always welcome you back."_

It kind of just went like that. So now, I had permission from the one and only Dumbledore to leave my education and now I had to conquer my parents. I have to conquer this train ride first.

"I don't understand your need to leave, it's half way through the year." Abi moaned at me. George held her hand and nodded in agreement. Fred was sitting by me, not listening at all.

"I can't be a Healer anyways Abi, I didn't choose the right subjects and I refuse to grow into an old lady who gazes into a crystal ball everyday."

She made me want to gauge my eyes out with a spoon, a dessert sized spoon! Abi wouldn't let go of the fact that I was leaving, she wouldn't accept it and she really had to. We stopped talking for about twenty minutes, maybe an hour. By then it was noon and I was hungry, the dear old lady came around with the trolley and I had to pig out like I normally did.

"Cassandra, please tell me you'll stay" She pleaded, her eyes were sad. But I knew I couldn't please everyone. George and Fred looked at me too. Their eyes not so sad. George didn't want to comfort Abi over such a stupid thing, I could tell by the look on his face. He looked at me, his face saying 'just please stay for Abi'.

"Abi, I'm sorry." Those were the only words that could come out of my mouth, or into my mind for that matter. I was apologizing for doing nothing wrong, I wasn't being selfish at all. That apology wasn't good enough. She didn't have a response and we fell silent again.

I knew I was going to miss Hogwarts. It wasn't just a school, it was where we all grew up. But it was my time to grow up, a bit sooner than later but it wasn't going to stop the fact that I had to grow up either way. Every time I saw my grandmother, the nice one, she would always stand up and compare our height difference. I had become taller than her at the age of thirteen. And after she would compare sizes she would say to me _"My dear Cassandra, you're growing up so fast". _

I fell asleep thinking of my family on the train ride home. Fred had woken me up twenty minutes before we had arrived at Kings Cross Station. Butterflies had formed in my stomach, have I made the right choice?

"You have to write to me, you three, about everything!"

"Of course we will Cass" Abi smiled at me. My best friend looked at me the same way I was looking at her. Tears were forming in our eyes, we were both trying our hardest not to cry. I felt as if I would never see my best friend again.

"You're going to miss out on all the gossip, your life will be a bore!" George had said to me. I smiled at him and rubbed my eye to get rid of my forming tears. "That's what I have you three for! To tell me everything. What part of 'write about everything' didn't you get?" I laughed.

The train arrived at the station. I had felt sick, I couldn't move. I was just so nervous about my folks. Everyone had stood up to get off the train which we all knew would end up one pushing another to get out first. Fred, George and Abi had stood up, I was seated. George and Abi had moved to the doorway, they both frowned at me. "Come on lazy, get up." Fred had said to me. He offered his arm and I had cooperatively taken it. I stood and grabbed my trunk. We had missed the student traffic to get off of the train and made it on to the platform with our limbs still attached to ourselves.

The first person I saw was a plump lady and a tall man, both with red hair. The notorious twins's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, their younger sister and Ron their younger brother had joined their parents now. Harry Potter was with Ron. The three were greeted with hugs from Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley waved at us as we walked over.

"Hello boys!" He had said to Fred and George. Mr. Weasley then looked over to Abi and I and smiled "I hope these two boys weren't bothering you!" We both had smiled at the man.

"Not at all Mr. Weasley. I'm Abigail and this is my friend Cassandra." His blue eyes reverted to me and then back to Abi. "Oh call me Arthur. So you're the girl George has told us all about-" I had looked over to George who has overheard and gone bright red. "-Molly and I are very happy for you to stay for Christmas. I have so many questions about the Muggle world to ask. We should invite your mother over for a cup of tea sometime." Arthur blabbed on.

I had seen my parents now, they were walking over. The sick feeling was back and I had felt again paralysed in the spot I was standing in. I was so distracted that I hadn't noticed Arthur and Mrs. Weasley talking to Abi and I.

"Cass? Cass?" I had come back to Earth. "Yeah?" I looked at the Arthur and Mrs. Weasley who were apparently speaking to me. "You must be Cassandra, Fred has told me about you, as well as George. I recognize your name from somewhere..." Molly has smiled and then stopped to think

That's when my parents had arrived. I swore quietly and then looked to my parents. Dad was smiling and my Mum looked cross. "Peter! Oh how lovely it is to see you here!" Arthur had yelled. Dad must know him from work. "You too Arthur."

I wasn't in a mood where I could sit and wait for Dad to stop rambling on to Mr. Weasley. Abi and I trailed off to talk to the twins. George and Abi were sucked into conversation as well. Everyone was. I just stood there and looked at the Hogwarts Express. My eyes watered up slightly but I kept it in. Hogwarts is everyone's home, I'm a fool for leaving but it's what I ought to do. I felt an arm link mine. "You'll miss us you git!" Fred said to me.

"Yeah I know"


	16. Dinner at the Weasleys

**Hello, I have been away for awhile. I've been so busy that I had forgotten about this until I checked my e-mail. Anyways, since I haven't even thought about this story in awhile I had forgotten the Order of Phoenix plot in which Arthur is attacked by a snake. I don't know if I could ever come back from this shame that I feel inside :( I have been busy with study but I have officially ended my school year so probably more updates. I apologize for the shortness or terribleness of this chapter and I am sorry for mucking up plot. **

**Chapter Sixteen: Dinner at the Weasleys**

"We are not going over there tomorrow!" My mother stubbornly said to my father across the dinner table. Dad frowned at Mum then looked over to me. I hadn't had a proper family dinner since August, it seemed more civil in August to be honest.

Our family is dysfunctional in every form. Mum is a stubborn, proud and loyal woman. Dad is honest, kind and intelligent. and Me? well, I was a mix of the two. My brother is like a whole different breed.

They would argue about it later knowing my parents. The room was silent for 3 minutes until my parents both looked at me. Then I knew what was going to happen. I had my fingers crossed under the table, I was hoping for the best.

"We received an owl last week, Cassandra, from your head master" Mum looked at me, the sound in her voice did not sound happy. "You're leaving Hogwarts?"

"Yes I am" I avoided her eye contact, knowing it would be a nasty look in her eye if I did look up from my plate. "And also, me and dad would be delighted to go to the Weasleys for Christmas dinner. I'm sure you can visit Aunt Liz if you chose not to join us"

I had never back chatted to my parents before, I was an angel in their eyes. But I was seventeen now, not seven. I never knew why my mother was so stuck up at times about families like the Weasleys. Maybe it was that she was disowned by her mother and father for not only being sorted into Gryffindor but marrying my father. He is a pureblood too so I never saw the problem with that.

"Excuse me?" She shot her disgusted look at me, trying to phase me but it didn't. I felt no longer scared of her, I felt like an adult for once. Does leaving school do that to you?

"I want to go to the Weasleys tomorrow, Mum. And with the leaving school issue, I have a plan so you need not to worry."

Dinner was quiet, not a nice quiet. A quiet that showed my mothers disappointment and anger towards me and my father trying to support me without angering my mother. It was like trying to balance out a see-saw. After dinner, I had retreated to my room only to write an owl to my brother. It said 'Happy Christmas from Cass'. Cateye, my dads owl sent the message along with my parents message to him.

I thought long and hard about how I was going to get the money for my bookstore. I needed a job but I had never had a job before except for helping my grandmother remove the gnomes or weeds in her garden. Maybe I could ask Madam Rosmerta for a job at the Three Broomsticks. I would be close to school and I can see everyone from there. Dad knows her a little and that could help I suppose. I had written a letter to send to her, waiting for Cateye to come back so I could send it.

* * *

><p>My mother had cooked Christmas breakfast. It was not as good as the breakfasts the house elves would cook but it would do. I kissed her on the cheek and said "Merry Christmas". She stared at me while I handed her a medium-sized box which was wrapped in blue gift paper.<p>

"You shouldn't have Cassandra" my mother ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box which revealed her favourite candies. Her face had lit up, she was so happy that she gave me an affectionate hug.

"Someone looks happy this morning" my father had said as he walked down stairs.

Maybe Christmas could be a time where we all got along and were all happy, I had thought. Fourtnunely I was right. We were all happy. Even when dad and I tugged mum along to the Weasleys.

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Weasley gave me a giant hug first, then my mother and father. Mr Weasley gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and my father a firm handshake. "The kids are over there" Mrs. Weasley pointed over to the small living room in which my friends were in.

It was warm inside their home, I loved it. It was so chaotic unlike my simple and clean house. They were all in this small space, on the couches and on the floor. Ron and Ginny, Hermione and Harry, Abi and George, Fred. Abi was the first to greet me with a long hug. "Cassie!" She screamed into my ear. I had taken a seat on the floor next to Ron. They boys all had their Weasley jumpers on, even Abi and Harry had one. I felt so positive in this home.

"Alright now that Cass is here, I have an announcement!" Abi said seriously. Apparently she would go on about this but couldn't say anything, she loved building up suspense. "I can't play Quidditch anymore, due to my asthma." Fred, George and Harry were the most shocked. I understood that because they were on the Quidditch team. I hadn't been surprised though, she had been breathing very heavily recently. Walking up the stairs and in her sleep. I had asked her quite a few time if she had been okay but I guess not.

"Angelina is going to flip!" George said, he seemed as if he was scared. Angelina was not scary one bit, well maybe but only when it came to Quidditch. George soon enough realized that he had to support his girlfriend and that there was always a solution to every problem.

* * *

><p>We were staying for dinner, but dinner would be awhile away. Abi was telling us about all these muggle items and of course her, Harry and Hermione were all looking at each other and laughing because we were all confused. She was telling me about these things about these walkman things and you listen to music with these ear muffs that play music, apparently you just plug it in. Walkmans use CD's, apparently they are also have music on them. I was so confused. Muggles have it so easy coming over here because you just learn what everything is but there are millions of things in the Muggle world that you have to learn about. She wants to take us to the muggle world one day to see what its like. The best thing I like from the Muggle world is the books.<p>

Fred was telling me about how he has been getting owls from Nellie and I wanted to gag. He saw my reaction shortly after and stopped talking about her. I had feeling he liked her but he would just agree with me on this things I said about her just becuase I'm his friend. But just because I don't like her, well actually can't stand her, doesn't mean I don't want Fred to be happy.

Abi, George, Fred and I were sitting in the twins room. Abi and George were cuddling each other, Fred and I looked at each other pretending to vomit. We had all laughed. The smell of dinner wafted upstairs to the room and it smelled beautiful, a smile planted on my face by the smell alone. I could never possible doubt Molly's cooking, it may just be possible that it could be better than my own mothers cooking.

"I think Fred has a crush on someone!" I had laughed. It was meant to be a joke that Fred would deny and we would all have a laugh but he went bright red.

"I do not!" He had said defensively. George, Abi and I all looked at each other with surprise. That's when his face went as bright as his hair.

"Who is she?" George asked. I had found that question odd because the twins tell each other everything.

"No one! and I don't like anyone thank you!" We had left it at that. I was sure George would confront him later.

Dinner was ready and we had all rushed down stairs to eat. There was so much food and the table wasn't long enough to fit us all. A thing I noticed was that Percy wasn't there. He has always gone around school like he was better than everyone else, kind of irretated me. And in the common room he would tell me and Abi to be quiet as he was studying. Abi told him a piece of her mind every time it happened.

_"If you are going to study, study in your room. It's going to be noisy no matter what Percy!"_ So he would go up to his room and the next day he would tell us to be quiet.

_"I have told you once before, go into your room to study!"_ Because he was head boy, I think he thought it gave him special rights.

Knowing that there was family issues with Percy at the moment, I didn't bother asking.

Since we were older we got to sit at the table with our parents while Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had to eat in the living room. I was digging into my food so I hadn't noticed the conversations going on at the table, especially ones that included me.

"Cassandra!" my mother had looked at me sternly.

"Yeah?" I said to her after swallowing a piece of chicken.

"Molly and Arthur were interested in what you are doing now as you are a drop out" my mother sounded disappointed and looked back at her food to eat.

"Oh yeah" Everyone was looking at me at the table, it felt a little intimating but I smiled as I spoke. Maybe it was to peave my mother off. "I'm going to find a job and try to open a store in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. Somewhere in the wizarding world so I can open a muggle bookstore"

Hermione had popped her head in and said: "I think that's a wonderful idea!"

Mr. Weasley had chipped in with his opinion though. "It is Hermione but it maybe be a bit dangerous during these times" I nodded, accepting his opinion He was an adult who knew a lot more than I did. Hogwarts really did try to hide the truth about the dark and sinister world sometimes, sugar coat it. If Snape was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher instead of that ugly toad then maybe some light would be shed on it. That wasn't my problem anymore though, it was my peers.

* * *

><p>We had went home after dinner, we thanked the Weasleys for having us for dinner and I had given everyone a big hug. I knew it would be the last time I would see them in a while.<p>

I had sat on my bed after a long day. Oddly, I had heard a crinkling sound under my bottom and sat up to inspect it further. There were two letters. One from my brother and the other one from someone else. Because I found my brother not to be important at that moment and his letter could wait, I opened the first letter.

It was from Madam Rosmerta, she had wrote:

_Hello Cassandra,_  
><em>Nice to hear from you. I can give you some part time work here if that will do. Just know you wont be paid for the first week. I don't want to give money to you just in case you screw up. You start next week. Tell your dad I say hello.<em>

I was ecstatic, my plan was actually going somewhere and I knew I couldn't screw up like my other plans did. Well I honestly could but I would make sure I didn't. I was happy that I could work there as I could see the twins and Abi. An overwhelming feeling of happiness just spread through my body.


	17. Worms in Butterbeer

**Hello it has been a while Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourited and follow this story and I am sorry for being a horrible updater. School, Life, Sherlock. I don't know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and stuff... **(Leave a review if you want, no one is forcing you)

Chapter Seventeen: Worms in Butterbeer

It was daunting working at The Three Broomsticks. I had older men flirting with me for a start but Madam Rosmerta told me to ignore them. But once it got to the weekends, it was just an avalanche of Hogwarts students. I had served Nelly and her friends and that made me want to shove my wand in my eyeball. She was being incredibly snarky and I was tempted to spit in her butterbeer or curse it but Madam Rosmerta told me that there had been several occasions where she had wanted to do the same but never to do it because it shows that you're sinking to their low. She was a wise woman.

Abi had come in by herself and waited for me to get on my break. We sat down in a secluded area of the bar and talked over a butterbeer. At least I got to see people I liked.

"How's school?" I had asked her, she had smiled in response to me.

"Good" Abi said after sipping her butterbeer slowly.

"That's it good? No drama? Nothing?" I had questioned. No rumors about me? or anyone? I had found that odd and hard to believe.

"Actually, Umbridge is being a hag. Like normal" Abi had said, rubbing her scar on her hand. It made me remember mine, all those times I must have not realized they were there but all the thankful times Abi hadn't picked up my hand and looked closely.

Abi had finished her butterbeer and had told me she was off to meet George. I wished I could go but I had duty now I suppose. There was a split second where I had nearly walked with her to the door, silly me for forgetting.

The day had gone fast and it was closing time, thank goodness. I had used the floo powder network to get home and once I arrived home, dinner was waiting for me on the table. My parents had asked the usual 'how was your day' and 'how was Abigail?'. I had answered both questions with 'good' before running up my stairs. I had collapsed onto my bed and looked up to the ceiling. In all honesty, I was bored.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday and I had to work. It wasn't all bad but at the same time tiring. Again would I see the avalanche of Hogwarts students and I hadn't mind that but I hoped I'd see my friends today.<p>

It was twelve twenty three in the afternoon when I saw a familiar gingerhead pop through the door. My heart beat fastened with excitement when I saw it was George and he had given me a friendly smile. What I would give to run up to them all and just squeeze the life out of them. My smile just couldn't fade, that was of course until Nellie Waters walked through the door with Fred Weasley on her arm.

George had sat at a table with four chairs which at first I had found odd but then it clicked. He was waiting for Nellie and Fred and Abi. Was this a double date? Oh my Merlin I hope not. Fred had sat across from the George while Nellie had paraded to the bar where I alone worked the till.

"Hello Blackwell. I'm on a date with Fred Weasley and you're here, being a dropout at a counter. I really hope that's working out for you" she had smiled at me wickedly. The nerve!

"What can I get you? The annoying witch special? or the half-blood who thinks she's a pure-blood with a side of a repulsive twat?"

"I'll have three butterbeers thanks... actually make it four, Abigail should be here soon"

I had nearly lost my nut and if I wasn't working she'd be getting a punch in the face, not a slap. So I poured her four butterbeers and controlled myself not to spit into her drink. The most humiliating thing about it was having to actually walk up to their table and deliver them their drinks. Fred and George had smiled at me while Nellie sat there with a less friendly smile and more of a victorious smile. Like she had won everything but she hadn't.

When you hang out with two of Hogwarts greatest pranksters you pick up a thing or two. Nellie was happy with her drink, she even happily sipped it in front of me. I was happier than she was. Little did she know or what she was about to find out is that there were some worms wriggling around at the bottom of her drink. I prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't curse me or that Rosmerta wouldn't find out but it was satisfactory.

Abigail had joined them by them when I had taken my break. They laughed and carried on like the four of us used to and it made me feel horrible, like I was being replaced. That feeling would go away temporarily when Nellie realised what she was drinking beneath the froth. I stood by the door and waited for her to scream and she did, really loudly. Quickly, I ran out the door laughing and praying that I wouldn't have gotten caught for it.

* * *

><p>Of course when I had come back from my break Madam Rosmerta had a word with me. I felt horrible for lying to her but I had blamed it on the worms that might have crawled into the glass on accident and that I mustn't have checked it properly. Deep down, I think she knew.<p>

When I arrived home after twelve hours of working, I had found a letter on my bed.

_Dear Cass,_

_You are most certainly a cheeky witch. Nellie's face when she finished her butterbeer was priceless and if you were still at Hogwarts, I would have brought you a bottle on me. That was great. _  
><em>I know it looks like a shock that Nellie was with us, me and Abi were not happy about it at first but she's okay. Don't get mad!<em>  
><em>Fred and her could possible be dating and that'll mean we'd see more of her around. So even though it was a great prank, I don't want Fred hating you for annoying his possibly new girlfriend.<em>  
><em>School is in crisis, Dumbledore has been kicked out and Umbridge is now headmaster. Me and Fred were thinking possible escape plan and finally get our store up in running, haha way before you ever will. Wish us luck and <strong>DO NOT<strong> tell Abi! _

_From George, the attractive twin_  
><strong><em>PS: Abi is fine and we are happy <em>**

My day could not have gotten worse. Again, I had looked to my ceiling and thought about Fred. I couldn't possibly be jealous of Nellie and I couldn't possibly like Fred but yet there was still that nagging feeling in my brain.


	18. Letters to Abi

**Hello here is another chapter, I'm sorry if it's cruddy but it is meant to move along the story or some crud like that. Hopefully it won't be long till I update but for now enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Letters to Abi<strong>

A few weeks later and I received an owl from a very distressed Abi:

_Cass,_

_George and Fred have left Hogwarts! I don't know what the devil is going on! No one told me it was going to happen, they didn't tell me. What am I going to do? My friends have all left, you and the twins. I should just drop out myself, we can all be drop outs and try to get a job at the ministry! How can you all just abandon me? It isn't fair Cassandra! He isn't replying to my owls, neither is Fred. I tried to ask Nellie what is going on and she wouldn't tell me! Please tell me what's going on, I know you must know something. I am in great panic. I can't even play for the team because my asthma hasn't gotten better. Oh I might aswell work at at normal office like my mother!_

_I am in extreme panic mode Cass! Help!_

_- Abi_

I guess the twins finally did it then, left like George said they would. I felt bad for not telling Abi but it wasn't my fault, I've been busy and George should have told her. I took a step back, breathing and telling myself this wasn't my fault nor my problem. So I wrote back to Abi, trying to help the best I could without making it my problem.

_My lovely Abi,_

_You are bright and you are lovely and you are great and awesome and everything nice under sun. Don't even succumb to muggle life, you are better than that. I don't know about George and Fred. Maybe I could pop over to theirs and talk to them, knowing that they'll be home enjoying Molly's dinner. I bet she's fuming. _  
><em>I know school is going to be daunting with us, you just have to hold on for a few months. Soon you'll be finished and then you can start your career, I promise you that you will be okay. If you ever feel lonely come to work on the weekends<em>

_- Cassie_

_PS. Is Fred dating Nellie?_

* * *

><p>It was a Monday and Madam Rosmerta had surprisingly let me get off work. Well not really surprisingly someone was coming to inspect The Three Broomsticks and she didn't want me working the counter and making her look bad so I had a free day to myself.<p>

My mother and father were at work, being boring. All my galleons were in a jar, waiting for me to make a deposit at Gringotts. Alex was now dealing with Giants somewhere (yes, he actually sent me a letter telling me what he's up to for once!). I had already made 16 sickles, 23 knuts and 8 galleons working in Hogsmeade, reminding myself that I hadn't been paid for the first week.

I decided to take a trip to The Burrow, to see how Fred and George were going. I decided to apparate even though I hated it and it made my head spin in different directions but I thought it would have been a bit more polite than the floo network.

I disappeared into thin air and appeared outside the Weasley's front door. Bile was coming up my throat slowly, head rush made my vision blurry and with all my concentration I had successfully knocked on the front door.

"Hello Cassandra! How can I help you?" Molly Weasley had asked me, her ginger hair popping out from behind the door. A few things occurred to me from her actions, what I had entered now. The real world and there I realized behind my fuzzy mind that no one was safe, not even dear Molly Weasley.

"Ah... yeah... I'm here to see Fred and George" I rubbed my temples as I spoke. Molly had let me in to her home, smiling, before quickly shutting the door loudly.

"Did you apparate here?" she had asked me politely, getting me a glass of water from the tap. I nodded, taking the glass of water from her and sculling it back without saving a drop.

"Oh yes, don't worry. You'll get used to it" Molly had straightened her apron before yelling to her two mischievous sons "BOYS! Cassandra is here to see you!"

Then I had heard two elephants running down the staircase. I had also heard their mother muttering under her breath about how they are even lucky to be allowed visitors. I was embraced by the two tall boys and they had yanked me up to their room to show me their new products.

"Do you think they'll sell?" George had asked me. In front of me were a long line of products that the boys had made over the years. Honestly, I was impressed

"Yeah, they sold at Hogwarts"

"We've been saving for years, we finally got enough money from selling our stuff at Hogwarts and Harry's prize money to rent out a store in Diagon Alley!" their dreams were similar to mine, they already were two steps ahead of me. It's not like anyone would want to buy muggle books from me at school.

"I'm so proud and happy for you... have you told Abi yet?" both of the twins looked to me, shaking their heads.

* * *

><p>Me and the boys had actually gone to Diagon Alley to see their store. It was empty and dusty but the boys saw it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Cobwebs owned the corners and the ceiling and there were cracks in the wood. It needed a good paint and a lot of work done to it. I looked around, trying to remember what once was here.<p>

"It's going to be great when it's done" I loved their admiration for the place. They seemed like two little boys working on their club house, it had made me giggle at the most.

"You should help us do it up! We'll pay you some galleons from out of our first month!" Fred had said to me, George also looked to me with eyes that were to say 'SAY YES, IT'LL BE GREAT'. It was an offer I couldn't refuse.

To celebrate our new 'business deal', we went to the Leaky Cauldron to have a drink. Fred and George thought it would be a laugh to get me to buy a muggle drink named beer.

"Muggles drink it all the time Cass, it'll be good I swear"

"Come on Cassie, try something new!"

Those damn Weasleys. So I ordered one and at first it tasted off but I found myself ordering another one once it was finished. George had finished his drink and quickly ran off to the bathroom and there I found myself asking Fred a question, the one I wanted to know desperately.

"So you and Nellie...?" I had asked gingerly.

"Yeah, it's great." he had smiled at me, leaving me feel like I needed to scream at something.

"That's... That's good. Do you know when George will tell Abi about what's happening or should I tell her?"

"The wrath of Abigail Spring" Fred joked.

He had then leaned in closer to my face, smiling before he whispered: "You should tell her, it'll be a laugh"

His warm breath tickled my nose and I felt all tiddly. Oh dear, what am I thinking. He leaned back into his chair but secretly I wished he was still leaning in so I could watch his eyes for a little longer.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Abi,<em>  
><em>George and Fred are opening their store on Diagon Alley, I suppose that's why they left school. The place is a bit cruddy at the moment but we'll fix it up and it'll be great. George told me not to tell you but they were planning the big fireworks display in exams just to fly out of school and into the sunset on their brooms. I'm sorry Abi, it's not my fault but when I mean they I mean George AND Fred<em>  
><em>I found out that Nellie and Fred go out, thanks for the heads up by the way! This absolutely sucks. I've gotten myself in some trouble Abi, big trouble. I think I like Fred.<em>

_- Cassie_

_PS. Don't get mad at me, get mad at George. It's meant to be Fred's stupid prank. Come down to work on Saturday, WITHOUT Nellie. One butterbeer on me!_


	19. Poisoned Chocolates

**This chapter is not my greatest. I have been very busy and I apologize. This chapter is full of drama... great drama. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is short and somewhat sucks. Speeding the story along... **

**Chapter Nineteen: Poisoned Chocolates**

It was a few weeks after I agreed to help Fred and George fix their store and so far was so good. I would help them paint and fix things after work. I would help them til 11pm and my mother was furious that I wasn't home soon enough because it was 'dangerous times' while my father was proud of me. My money jar was slowly starting to fill and the coins piled on top of each other gave me pleasure to look at. So much happiness that I didn't even want to give them to Gringotts.

Abi did have her nut off at George.

_"How come you never told me?"_

_"Abi, honey, I knew you'd never let me leave-"_

_"You left me alone George!"_

_"You have Nellie!" _

_"Cassie would have a fit if she knew I hang out with Nellie"_

My best friend was hanging out with the girl who was absolutely rude to me from the moment I stepped into Hogwarts. Not to mention this girl is dating a guy I really like. I have to blame myself though, I didn't know sooner about my feelings. But it was if everyone kept me in the dark about these things and I had just gotten really grumpy. Maybe it was the long hours at work or the amount of sleep I was getting.

Everything seems hopeless. Then I realized that that is what boys do to you. They make you feel so happy and great and then they crush you with a giant rock and make you crawl from underneath it while they carry on like the attractive idiots they are. And that giant rock, in my tale, is Nellie. The funniest comparison I have ever made because in reality she is skinny, like a pole or a slim book. I, Cassandra Blackwell, was changing for the worst.

Funnily enough, I had received an owl from someone who I never would have thought wrote to me. I was in shock after reading. From when I was wiping up tables at work till I arrived at the boys shop. And I carried that letter in my pocket that whole day.

I started painting the shelves upstairs, coat after coat. I didn't understand why I didn't bring out my wand and utter a few words to get it done. I suppose I was getting into the muggle spirit.

"Lady Cassandra! Come down here!" I had heard Fred yell. I rushed down the stairs, hoping I didn't do anything wrong.

"What is it?"

"Food break! George has gotten you some food from home"

I looked over to George, who was cooking a chicken with his wand.

"Is that... Are you cooking a chicken?"

"Yes... Don't tell my mother!"

"And Nellie sent me some chocolates, but I'm not sharing" Fred had smiled, popping a chocolate in his mouth.

I froze on the spot. I didn't know why I did what I did, I don't know why I do half the things I do. When my body had recollected myself, I had moved swiftly towards him. I knocked the box of chocolates out of his hand.

"Do not eat those!" I yelled at him.

I had to be honest, I was angry. Angry that Nellie would do this to him. I had exited the store and I had felt horrible for causing a scene. She was that giant rock that had now squashed me. Not only that but making me look insane and envious.

I had pulled that letter out of my pocket and read it over and over. It made sense, every word, but I still couldn't believe it. It made my blood boil and my face turn red. There was a little voice inside my head telling me that it wasn't my relationship, it wasn't my problem. But that was my friend, the boy I liked foolishly.

"What is up with you Cassandra?" from what I could hear, he was angry now. Fred was like a female, loved chocolate and never not ate it when it was offered. Nellie was smart with this one.

"Nellie has been putting a love potion in your chocolates and you have dumb enough to eat them because you think with your stomach and not your bloody head!"

"What?"

"Here's the bloody letter if you don't believe me" I chucked the letter to him. He looked at me stubbornly before he unfolded the parchment and read the shocking words.

"I fancy you, very much. I wouldn't go to the extent of poisoning you just so you would like me back" His eyes shot towards me. I felt like an idiot saying what I had said but I needed to. Fred was out of words to say.

"Tell George that I'll see him later"

I walked away from all of that. Everything seemed like it was going to owl crap but I didn't care. What was said was said and I couldn't take it back now. The positive side of my brain told me it was a good thing, good would come of this. The negative side however told me that I had just ruined everything.

* * *

><p>The more I apparated home, the more I would become used to it. The nauseous feeling still stuck a little.<p>

My mothers had placed my dinner on the table which had become cold. I glanced at it before jogging up to my room. I didn't speak to my parents. I wanted to speak to someone though but alone felt better than hearing words from someone else. Alex would know what to do. He had a few girlfriends and a few rejections that I knew of.

It was only eight at night but I had tucked myself into my bed and fell asleep. I dreamt of my bookstore and everything seemed great. Then I dreamt of the muggle world where things seemed so simple. Muggles are simple creatures. They just go along with their days but they aren't so different then us I suppose. Crazy thoughts entered my mind like trading in my savings for muggle money and living there for the rest of my life. Disappearing and seeing exciting things like Alex. All these thoughts were brought on by worry. What if I have lost all of friends thanks to Nellie, thanks to me and my large mouth. What if no one likes Muggle books except for me.

The next morning I had shaken off all my thoughts and began writing a letter to Jasmine Kelly.

_To Jasmine,_

_Thank you for your letter. I accidently told Fred. Who am I kidding? I had a rage at him when he nearly put those chocolates in his mouth yesterday afternoon.  
>I am sorry to hear about your fallout with Nellie. Even though I do not like her, it sucks to lose a friend. But she should not have said those nasty things about you and I promise you that there are many awesome people out there who are worthy of friendship.<em>

_-Cassandra._

Cateye flew away with the letter and I had stumbled downstairs. I was going to be home alone before I had gone to work which made me feel better. My mother bothering me was the last thing I needed. At the bottom of the stairs there was a familiar face I had longed to see.

"Alex! What are you doing here!"

"It's nearly your birthday, I didn't want to miss your eighteenth!"

"By the way, I have proposition for you" he smiled at me.


	20. Dark Times

**I suck because I didn't tell you guys how grateful I am for all the reviews and view and story favourites and follows you have given this story. I was meant to say it in my last two chapters and I forgot until the point where I updated. Thank you everyone, you make this story writing thing lovely to do. In this chapter there is hardly any Fred and Cassie but there will be in the next chapter. This is a foundation chapter for EVERYTHING. Things happen guys. I feel for Cassie, I doom her. Anyways enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if it sucks**

**Chapter Twenty: Dark Times**

"Come with me and help me with creatures"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I have to work and Madam Rosmerta gave this job to me and I'm saving so I can fulfil my dreams and not be like our parents. Muggle books have no place with magical creatures"

"They do certainly like the taste of muggle books" Alex had nudged me.

I angrily realised all the air out of lungs before moving to my kitchen. My brother's eyes followed me, trying to convince me to go with him.

"You want adventure, Cassandra. I can tell with you. Working in that pub and having everyone that you know come in and buying butterbeer is not going to make you feel as great as you would if you go and tame dragons with me"

I have priorities here. I have a job and a shop to build and my parents to keep sane. A job Alex certainly wasn't going to do. Three days ago it was about work. Why would you argue about stupid things happening in the Ministry? Then dad told mum about going to London for few days for work and she lost it. I have a duty to my future children to keep my family sane. So when it comes to chance that they meet my parents or their grandparents, they won't hate each other and become bitter.

I had thought about reasons other than those three. Friends. That ship sailed when I blabbed my mouth and ruined everything. Even Abi won't return my letters. Around this year would be my birthday countdown and she has not visited once. My bloody birthday was in three days. Most likely my birthday this year will contain me and my parents and a birthday cake. Maybe a visit from my dad's parents. They were old though and breaking bones like twigs.

"Yeah... I suppose. It's just the money Alex" I sighed before I had sculled back a glass of milk.

"How about we have a drink!"

* * *

><p>We sat facing each other in The Leaky Cauldron. We both drunk muggle beer. Alex had looked at me with surprise, like I wasn't supposed to like or know what muggle beer was.<p>

"Who introduced you to that?"

"The Weasley twins"

"Cheeky Rascals they are. I work with his brother, well did. Moved on to Leprechauns in Ireland"

For a year or two I had always wondered what my brother did with his life and now I had insight. I had felt close to him than I did in years and it made everything so much better. I had forgotten about the thought of losing friends. Leprechauns seemed cool to work with. I never really did listen much in class about creatures but the thought of actually seeing them seemed amazing.

"Here's the thing, Cass. With my job you get many galleons. I'm in need of an assistance because my one has gone off to get pregnant with her husband and live boringly ever after. I told the people I work for that I know someone who is interested. That person is you and I know you are interested so I'll make you a deal. You work with me for a year and you'll get enough galleons to start off your shop. I'll even help you due to your work with me. Repaying the favour. It seems good and dandy now to start your shop now but there are seriously some dark times ahead"

"What do you mean dark times?" everyone talked of these 'dark times' yet my parents would never talk to me about it. You'd think that because I'm old enough to work that they would tell me but it was like a forbidden topic when it came to me.

"No one has told you? Did you not read my letter?" I shook my head.

Of course I didn't read that letter he sent me. I was too scared to open it and I didn't even know why I could have been scared.

Now my brother had looked at me seriously. There wasn't any sense of happiness in his voice. The whole room seemed dark now, maybe it was just the feeling I had picked up.

"He Who Must Not Be Named is back. You know this, you must believe this. He is gathering quite an army. Death Eaters. Our mother never told you about why we never see her family. Her family followed_ him_ when he was still in power. Our uncles on her side have jumped on the bandwagon but Aunt Liz did not. Our mother was disowned when they talked of him rising up and her and Aunt Liz refused to go on his side. When we were born, that was our mother's way out. He has risen again and there will be war, Cassandra. I won't be surprised if our family is on the chopping block, that was in the letter-"

"You are trying to get me away from here so then if they come after us then mum and dad will be killed!"

"No, our parents are smart enough to get away from the country. Our uncles are mental, they enjoy this chaos. Put them in a dress and they can be triplets with Bellatrix Lestrange. What I am saying is that the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who are not going to be happy about a muggle bookstore that is why if you are out of the country then we avoid this war. I have to take back my offer on a year, stay with me till the end of the war."

Of course I didn't read that letter he had sent me. But Abi did.

"I need to go, Alex. I will take the offer on the year but not for the war. I will talk to you later"

I was angry. I was scared. All this information felt like it was decaying my brain and it felt warped. My family is screwed and I didn't know until now. I stupidly didn't even know about the war. How did I not know? All the signs were everywhere for Merlin's sake. Alex had just nodded at me, sculling his drink back as he watched me leave out of the pubs doors and into Diagon Alley. He had spoken so calmly to me like it didn't scare him. How can you not be scared of screwed up family members that have the slightest chance of wanting to kill your family for no reason except _'betrayal'_? But I knew for certain that I was angry at one person. I wanted to see them, I knew I would feel guilty for what I would say but for now I let the anger boil my blood.

* * *

><p>I knew the one exact place where she would be. I had just wanted to go over to where she was and yell at her till my throat hurt but what is the point in that? Having someone angry me. What good would it do?<p>

I wrote a letter though, yelled my words onto paper to make them seem less angry. I definitely sent it as well. I wasn't happy that she didn't tell me but I should have read it. I felt in this space where you find that nothing is your fault and it is someone elses but you still come back with making excuses for them.

I had ignored dinner, my parents didn't bother to check on my anyway. I sat in my room until midnight trying to cheer myself up.

"Expecto Patronum" I said as confidently as I could and yet it still was not working

"Expecto Patronum" I tried it again before realising that I wasn't thinking with happy thoughts.

_The moment where I had my first kiss..._ No, too stupid. _The first time I had ever gotten drunk with Fred..._ As much as it was lovely, I felt doomed thinking about him. I couldn't find one, I had spent minutes looking up at the ceiling and trying to think and then it hit me. _The first time I read a muggle book. _

"Expecto Patronum" I had thought about that memory and then a light appeared. And there roaming around was a lion. I stared at it in awe. It was beautiful and it was mine and I had never cast a patronus successfully before until now. I was always so scared to do it D.A.

I had been so heavily distracted by my lion that I didn't notice an owl dropping a message off. It sat happily by my open window and it had read: _Two more days - Alex_


	21. The Pub

**Oh my goodness, I am sooo sorry. Thank you to all for supporting this series so far and how slack I am at posting. I have had a busy stage in my life. I hope some of you guys will enjoy this chapter. Thank you seriously, I could not give enough thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-One: The Pub<span>**

My birthday could not have come sooner enough and although I was excited, I was also worried. I felt as if I screwed everything up with my friends. I didn't want to spend my 18th birthday just completely with my family. I imagine it would be like my thirteenth birthday when Abi was away on holiday. We had all sat there in the morning at the table. Mum kissed me on the cheek and Dad gave me a brief hug and we had cake for breakfast. It seems great but then the day drags on. I only received an owl from Abi two days after the event and my grandmother broke her hip falling down the stairs of our house. Complete disaster.

My 18th birthday sparked a potential. Like drinking in muggle bars and meeting muggle people and actually be able to go to the muggle world without my mother attempting to hold my hand. '_The muggle world is dangerous at times, Cassandra. Horrible and filthy_'. I don't think my mum has seen the bathrooms of the pub on a late night.

I had rushed down stairs to see Alex and Mum and Dad weren't there oddly. Alex was sat on the couch, reading some book about taking care of dragons. He had obviously had heard me thumping down the stairs like an elephant because when I had reached the end of them his head was turned to face me.

"Happy birthday Cass!" he rose from the couch to embrace me.

"Where's the folks?"

"I said that we would have dinner to celebrate, I have a surprise for you!"

I hate suspense and I hate surprises. Could it be Alex had put a frog in a box or could it be one of those damn screaming yo-yo's.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a frog jumping out of a box nor a screaming yo-yo but a muggle pub. My mother would flip if she knew.<p>

"This is going to be amazing. Don't get too drunk though because we have to see the family and you know what Nana would say about you being off your rocker"

"This certainly is a surprise!"

Alex had turned to me with a poker face and said: "Oh no, it doesn't end there."

And it really didn't.

I had walked into the pub. It was something a bit less than I had imagined. There was one man who was bald and a bit round with two black teeth and giant glass in hand. Another man sat at the end of the bar and was talking to the bartender, they were laughing. I had always imagined a pub that was full of light and music and laughter. Pool balls clacking and old men with cigarettes grumbling with other old men about the 'war' times or something like that. It was quiet.

"How about I order you a drink and you go sit in that booth in the corner" Alex had pointed to a booth, from what I could tell it was already occupied.

"Alex, there's people already there-"

"It'll be all good, just go" he had ushered me into that direction and so I went.

I didn't realize that the people in the musty old booth were my old friends. That had become clear to me as I had become closer. I had spotted two fiery red heads and my heart nearly stopped mid-beat. I didn't have the chance to back away.

"Surprise!" Abi had left her seat and smiled at me. The two boys turned around as well, both with matching grins. I didn't really know what to say. "Come, come. Sit"

I had slid into the booth, a horrible rubber sound trailing behind me as I shuffled next to Abi. It was quite surreal in a way. All i could think while looking around myself was '_Alexander you cheeky bastard_'. Abi had smiled at me and George had also smiled. I had looked at Fred who did smile back but it seemed like he was avoiding eye contact. Sitting there with my friends made me feel like I was back at school, when none of the drama occurred.

"Happy birthday miss!" George had said to me, handing me an envelope.

"It's not much but any coin counts!" Fred had said afterwards.

The envelope contained a three one hundred dollar notes in muggle currency. Abi had explained that I could indeed transfer muggle money for galleons at Gringotts so I knew the drill.

"It's for the store you know. These two hope you'll be neighbours soon. You know how the transfer at Gringotts works" Abi had looked to me now, smiling fondly.

It was very silent as I observed the money. I didn't know how to break it to them that I wasn't going to be around for a little bit. I had spent a few days now, maybe a week, convincing myself that they wouldn't even notice that I was gone. George and Abi would go on and who knows maybe get hitched and Fred would forgive Nellie and they'd fall in love and the twins would run the store. I'd come back and they'd probably ask where I had been for the past week. Maybe they would have forgotten me completely. I suppose that was my problem. I didn't think that people cared about me. I suppose in that moment I realized, friends forgive you no matter how much of a twat you were.

* * *

><p>Alex had told me that he was off to help mum with dinner because as I was yet to find out my friends were on the guest list. I felt a little bit of embarrassment. They were going to meet my family. What if mum and dad have a moment were they are silently staring at each other, yelling 'telepathically'. What if my Nana brings out embarrassing stories like how I first saw a horse at the age of five and wet myself when it had gone to eat a carrot out of my hand.<p>

I had drunken my third beer and Abi had had a sip and her face turned sour. I had mocked her by saying: "_You can drink fire whiskey but not a beer? And you call yourself a muggle born_". We were having a laugh, trying our hardest not to bring up past events but some how it was time were my friend had reached a certain amount of drinks that induced sappy moments. For example: Fred's fourth drink of beer, Abi's third bourbon and cola (which I may add is quite an interesting drink) and George's third drink of beer.

"I'm sorry for reading your mail, Cassie. I shouldn't have been nosey" Abi said sheepishly.

"I too am sorry for getting angry about Nellie and the poisoned chocolates. I mean I didn't really voice it but I kind of was angry for awhile.. I guess..." Fred had tried to look me in the eye as he spoke but he couldn't so I let it go.

"I have a clear conscience because I am the most perfect person here! I reckon to cheer up this sappy atmosphere we should try those tequila shot things. They seem 'wild'" George rose to get out of the booth but I had stopped him.

"Guys I have something to say before we go trying dangerous muggle drinks..." George had sat down, the tone had turned serious and all eyes were on me. I could admit that I was on the verge of wetting myself. "...I have taken the job of being Alex's assistant for a year. Alex says, like every other adult, that 'dark times are coming'. Apparently it's not safe to start my business at the moment so I'm, in a way, taking a break."

No one seemed happy, it had just seemed sad. I felt like I had told a small girl that her puppy was ugly or something horrible like that. Stuff like that crushes hearts and souls.

"I am also sorry for being an ass now let's do that shot thing!"

* * *

><p>Dinner was actually decent. No death staring between parents, no embarrassing stories about me wetting myself. It was great. Mum cooked an amazing meal of roast chicken with potatoes and gravy with chocolate cake for dessert. It was kind of more than what I could have asked for.<p>

As the night was closing in, my parents were off to sleep and Aunt Liz and Nana went home. I sat on the step on the stairs while George and Abi listened intently to Alex's stories. Fred had sat next to me and we sat in silence and listened to Alex. I was drifting off into my own world as Fred went to talk to me.

"When you leaving?"

"Unsure, I'm sure Alex will randomly just make us pack up and leave" Fred had nodded to himself.

And then it happened. Something I was not prepared for, something I didn't understand the context of. It was the thing that kept me up that night and the night after that thinking.

Fred had grabbed my hand gently from where they were placed between my thighs, entwining his fingers with mine loosely. It startled me for a second so I turned towards him and he quietly said: "_I'll miss you_"


End file.
